The tyranny of the empress Leila
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: Leila, after her television speech to the citizens of the United Republic of Europia (AKA Euro Universe), realizes that the people venerate her as a deity. The girl, corrupted by the thirst for power, crowns herself empress of Europe, establishing an absolute monarchy. Ayano, once her friend, must dethrone her to put an end to her bloody tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: City on fire.**

"Ayano? Ayano, wake up!"

Ayano slowly opened her eyes, finding herself lying on the ground. This surprised her greatly.

"Ayano, get up! Here we go!"

Looking up she saw a boy standing in front of her with short brown hair and eyes of the same color wielding a Heckler & Koch XM8 assault rifle.

"Ryo ..."

"Come on, pick up your weapon and let's go! We don't have all day. "

"Weapon?"

"The one near you!"

The girl looked around and saw, standing beside her, a Beretta AR 70 assault rifle.

"And where does this come from?"

"Come on, don't ask absurd questions and let's go! It is dangerous to spend too much time in the same place."

Although reluctantly Ayano obeyed and stood up, then looked around. They were near a big city, from which columns of smoke rose.

"I heard screams nearby. We need to find out what happens."

"Agree!"

The two guys set out with their weapons in hand until they reached a gas station. Here they saw, from afar, 6 European soldiers holding a Japanese boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. They stood behind a military truck and watched the scene.

"Thief! You wanted to steal the source of her power!" Said one of the soldiers, pointing the automatic rifle at his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The boy replied, clearly terrified.

"The empress was talking about a Japanese boy with short hair! You are Japanese, and you have short hair! "Another soldier told him, then hit him and knocked him to the ground.

"We have to help him!" Ryo affirmed, as he took the safety off his weapon.

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked.

"Of course ... At my three we open fire."

"Ok ..."

"One, two…"

_Shit ... But how did I end up here? And what's going on?_

She asked herself, swallowing.

"Three!"

The two japanese opened fire, killing all the soldiers except one who was wounded in the stomach. The boy, in pain, stood up. He looked over his shoulder, looking incredulously at the soldiers lying on the ground.

"Everything okay, Rikuo?" Ryo asked.

"Yes ..." He answered.

Ryo put his assault rifle on the ground, drew a dagger from his pocket and pointed it at the throat of the only surviving soldier.

"Why does Leila send her soldiers to raid the ghetto?" She asked, threateningly.

_Leila?_

Ayano thought, amazed.

"Look for someone ... A Japanese boy who wanted to rob her." The soldier replied.

"Well, she won't find me thanks to you!" That said Ryo cut his throat, killing him.

"What does Leila have to do with all this? You could never order such abuse!"

"You're wrong, Ayano ... You know that Leila was corrupted by power. I tried in vain to stop her, but I drew her anger on our people. "

"I don't understand ... This makes no sense! We are ... " She tried to explain Ayano but was interrupted by Rikuo.

"Empress Leila's soldiers are raiding Amsterdam and killing everyone. They are looking for you, Ryo!"

"Empress Leila?" Ayano was incredulous.

"Come on, Ayano!" Ryo spurred her on.

Thus the two guys resumed their journey.

"I didn't think she would act so brutally!" He said.

"Are you talking about Leila? Why did that boy call her empress?"

"Many innocent people are suffering because of me, and not just the Japanese. We must save as much as possible."

* * *

Amsterdam had been put to fire by the European army, which raked and killed every suspicious individual; the greatest victims were registered in the Japanese ghetto.

"Just tell us where she are and the ghetto will be spared. Otherwise it will be razed to the ground. It's very simple."A European officier stated, leading a handful of soldiers, addressing some Japanese civilians.

"But we don't know him!" A man in his thirties answered him.

"Very well…"

"There are women and children! You can't do it!"

"Eleven women and children ... Their life counts for nothing. They are just insignificant bugs."

"You are a monster!"

"I warned you."

That said, he unsheathed his gun and shot him in the head, killing him. After a few moments his subordinates followed suit, slaughtering 5 people (including a woman with a baby in her arms).

_Bastards!_

Ayano thought, having watched the scene from afar.

"We have to stop them!" Ryo said, his face dark.

"And how? We had at least Knightmare ... "She reply.

"We'll get them."

Thus they began to sift through the area in search of some unattended frames; chaos reigned around them; the air was torn by screams, gunshots and explosions, the smell of burning penetrated their nostrils. More than once they came across soldiers who tried to kill them, but ended up being slaughtered themselves.

"If only I had stolen the scepter ... Now I have to remedy it!"

"Scepter? Ryo, I'm not understanding anything!"

After a good half hour they came across two Alexander Type-02, whose pilots were urinating near a wall.

"This mopping up is definitely boring ... There is nothing exciting about slaughtering insignificant elevens who run away like rabbits at our appearance!" The first one said, a boy with short brown hair.

"Yeah ... I miss the thrill of battle. I still remember when we were fighting the British at the gates of Warsaw. The battles were adrenaline-fueled." His partner replied, a boy with short black hair.

Ayano and Ryo exchanged a sign of understanding, unsheathing their weapons and, silently, they approached the two victims: the first received a dagger stuck in his skull, the second was beheaded. They fell to the ground, both lifeless.

"Now the party starts!" Ryo exclaimed, amused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death and destruction.**

Once aboard the two frames, Ayano and Ryo engaged in battle against European forces. The first to be destroyed were three Leclerc tanks, five Panhard armored cars and twenty soldiers. Even if they were disadvantaged from a numerical point of view, the two Japanese were experienced fighters and had the experience from them. In a short time the soldiers were put in difficulty.

"Here's what happens to stay away from the battlefield ... You become weak!" Commented Ayano, bold.

" Don't be too confident ... I'm sure a knightmare squad will come on us soon!" Ryo warned her.

Not even to do it on purpose at one point appeared 6 Alexander T02 that they put in a circle around them. From the cabin of one of them emerged Leila, who had a grim expression on her face.

_Leila ... Then there's really her behind this bloodbath!_

The girl thought, shocked.

"Open the cabins and show the face!" The blonde ordered them, hard.

Although hesitant, the two Japanese obeyed.

"There he is ... The Eleven who wanted to steal the source and the symbol of my power!"

She grabbed a scepter on which was set a golden metal sphere that emanated its own light and lifted it up so the two Japanese could see it.

"Look good! Because this will be the last thing you will see! I came to destroy both you and your miserable ghetto! No Japanese will be spared!"

Ryo tried to answer her, but Ayano preceded him:

"Leila! Why are you doing this? After what we've done together! Take hold of your senses!" She begged her.

Leila laughed mockingly, then answered her:

"Stupid whore Eleven! I have never had such a firm grasp on my senses! Now kneel before your empress and repent in the last moments that remain before both you die!"

"My lady, let us take care of these two thieves!" One of the frame pilots intervened.

"As you wish ... I go back to the Operational station."

Having said this, she returned to the mecha and walked away.

"And now to us, damn criminals! You will pay dearly for your attempted theft ... "The pilot could not finish speaking because suddenly Ryo shot him in the face with his rifle, disintegrating the head of the KF. After a few moments the robot exploded.

"Bastards!" He swore another to launch himself into attack. Ayano cut it in half with the sword supplied to his Alexander.

The other three, having overcome the initial dismay, tried to react but ended up cut down.

"That psychopath wants to destroy the whole city ... It's all my fault!" Ryo said, heartbroken.

"I don't understand ... Leila knows us! She is a good girl! But it is not the same one that was once our friend!" Said Ayano.

Ryo looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"What you mean? When did we ever meet that witch?"

"We did it. I ... It's all wrong! Leila, violence, everything! "

"Forget it ... We must save our friends before that crazy girls destroys everything!"

Having said that he run away, followed closely by an increasingly confused Ayano.

* * *

After a short journey they came close to an abandoned school: a white building with a single floor. On the façade was a writing peeling from time, which indicated it as an elementary school.

"Come on, let's go."

Once through the front door they found themselves in front of a small group of Japanese civilians, all emaciated and sad. Among them was a girl with long black hair and eyes of the same color, who wore a white blouse, skirt and black shoes.

"Momoyo!" He called her.

The dark-haired girl turned to him, then exclaimed:

"Ryo!"

"We don't have much time, Leila wants to destroy the Amsterdam ghetto!"

"We know it. This is why we are preparing to leave the city. Hoping it's not too late ... "

"Where is Kikyo? Why isn't she here?"

"She is trying to gather as many people as possible to save them."

"Why not stay here and fight? Ayano and I defeated them, and we were alone!"

"And how many have you killed so far? Two? Five? Ten? Thousands have arrived to kill us! Thousands, because of you!"

Ryo didn't reply. He knew he was the only one responsible for that situation.

"Our only hope is escape." Momoya added.

"To go where?"

"No one knows except Kikyo. And I honestly only care about getting away from the exterminating army unleashed against us by the mad empress."

"I see…"

"Changing the subject ... Ayano, this is yours." And saying this, she handed her a katana with a sheath.

"Thank you," she said as she secured it for life.

"And there is also a small gift ..."

She added, handing her a kind of bracelet.

"What should I use?" Ayano asked.

In response, Momoya put it on and with a simple flick of her wrist made a sharp blade come out of the bracelet.

"Strong! what is that?"

"A Kakusareta rama. It belonged to one of my ancestors, a ninja who lived in the Sengoku period. He used it to perform silent murders, but as far as I know it's also useful in battle."

"I'll always keep it with me ... An extra weapon never hurts."

Momoya smiled, took off the bracelet and handed it to Ayano. At that very moment, however, a large explosion alarmed everyone.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked, worried.

"Let's go and see!" Said Ayano, starting.

* * *

Leila looked with satisfaction at the catastrophic scenario that appeared before her: on her right, a patrol of soldiers had just executed an Japanese family; to her left, in the sky, a helicopter had just fired missiles at a house, severely damaging it. Since there was no risk for her, she had decided to leave the KF and walk around the ghetto with two of her officers. At one point she said:

"Lieutenant Colonel Anou, General Smilas ... Sometimes I lose hope of winning. I doubt my ability, my strength. But with you by my side I know that we will bring freedom to this nation, and we will do it with an iron fist! Can I count on your loyalty?"

"You have my word of honor," Anou replied.

"And mine." Smilas added.

"Thank you, faithful friends ... Europe will not forget you."

" Exterminate the Eleven! " Anou shouted through his radio transmitter.

After a few minutes, Ryo came out from behind a corner and looked at the blonde threateningly.

"You can never win!" He exclaimed.

"You're still alive! Amazing! This time I'll make sure you die!" Leila said.

Ryo drew his dagger and hurled himself at her, but the girl hit him with an energy attack generated by the scepter, killing him instantly. Ayano, as soon as she arrived, could not help but watch the scene.

"RYO!" She shouted, shocked.

She rushed towards him, then knelt down next to him and tried to bring him back to life, without success. At that point he looked up at her friend (former, given the circumstances), staring at her with a look of pure hatred.

"Leila ..." She hissed angrily, then stood up and drew her sword.

After a few moments she started the attack but was thrown back by the scepter.

"You're fighting freedom!" Leila admonished her.

"Now get out!" She added.

However, Ayano did not listen to her and tried again to attack her, being rejected again, and the same fate had her third attempt.

"I have the power ... And I will reign over a free world!"

That said it hit the ground with the scepter, generating a wave of energy that caused the swordsman to lift several centimeters into the air. The latter struggled to get up and tried to react but was hit again, ending up lying on her back next to Ryo. She was about to get back on her feet, but Leila drew two guns and shot them. She then turned to General Smilas:

" Give me that weapon..."

He handed her a shotgun and she took it.

"Bye bye, bitch!"

Having said this, she shot her, injuring her belly. The last image that Ayano saw, before she fainted, was the corpse of Ryo, who lay lifeless beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In town.**

When she woke up the first thing she saw was a pair of brown eyes looking at her. They belonged to a woman with black hair tied in a tail, brown eyes and a milky complexion, wearing a red and white kimono, typical of Shinto priestesses.

"You woke up, finally ..." The woman said.

"Who ... Who are you?" Ayano asked.

"Are you so dizzy that you don't recognize me?"

"Answer my question!"

The stranger snorted before answering:

"My name is Kikyo Takahashi, spiritual guide of the Japanese who lived in the Amsterdam ghetto."

"The ghetto ... What happened to it?"

"The empress Leila has razed it to the ground ... Many people are dead. She was looking for Ryo, that unconscious madman."

"Where are we now?"

"In a safe place ... When I found you you were badly hurt, you needed treatment. That's why I brought you here."

"Here where?"

"In my clinic, of course." A man with short blond hair and blue eyes who wears a white coat replied.

"This is Dr. Antoon Tasman, head of this hospital. He saved you. "

"Yes, even though I was desperate to do it ... You were seriously injured and you lost copious amounts of blood. You also ended up in a coma."

"How long have I been there?"

"About five months."

"I see…"

"Here you and your friends are safe. You can stay as long as you want. "

Ayano didn't answer and looked down.

"What do you have? You look sad."

"Leila ... What happened to her?"

"I have not the faintest idea ... It is completely different from the girl who, three years ago, had inflamed the masses with her speech, even managing to appease the revolts that broke out throughout Europia. She spoke of freedom and equality but ended up establishing a ruthless dictatorship. Anyone who opposes her is killed or interned in concentration camps built beyond the Urals, in Siberia, far from civilization. No one has ever returned from there ... I take a big risk hosting you."

"How did you get that scepter?"

The answer was Kikyo:

"We don't know ... But now that has it, nobody can stop her. In order to survive, we stayed away from her, but Ryo tried to steal it from her, and so she infuriated her. Now our people are dead, and many unarmed civilians are killed or captured."

"Doctor?" A voice intervened.

The man turned, crossing his gaze with a nurse with long dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"What is it, Cana?"

"Momoya would like to talk to you."

"Agreed ... Arrival."

When the doctor had left Kikyo turned to Ayano:

"Can you walk?"

"Yes ... I think so."

"Very well."

That said, She pulled a water bottle over her shoulder from the kimono.

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"I call it the brew of the gods ..."

"Drug?"

"No, unbeliever! Did you get me for a Refrain dealer?"

"So what is it?"

"A magic potion, whose recipe has been handed down since the days of Jinmu, the first emperor of Japan. It gives some .. Powers. Over the course of history, various illustrious characters have used it, such as the aforementioned Jinmu, Ishikawa Goemon or Oda Nobunaga."

Ayano took the bottle and looked at her suspiciously.

"Are there any side effects?"

"Well ... yes. Leads to madness and even to death those who have a weak spirit."

"And you want me to drink it?"

"We have to drink it all ... At least, if Leila's troops find us, we could defend ourselves more effectively. We cannot rely on our strength alone, not in this case."

"But it's dangerous!"

"We have no other choice."

"But…"

"Either drink the brew or you will die at the next fight!"

After a moment's hesitation she grabbed the haversack.

"All right…"

_I don't do it willingly, but I have to talk to Leila, to find out the truth. Perhaps this brew will help me in the intent ..._

"How much do I have to drink?"

"One sip is more than enough."

Ayano did as she was told; the taste of that supposed brew was harsh and made her cough a couple of times, so that she had to close her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again she was stunned: she was no longer in the hospital room but in a completely white area, so that she could not distinguish the sky from the earth.

_I knew it ... That crazy woman gave me a hallucinogen! _

She thought, alarmed.

She looked around, not knowing what to do.

_Shit ... What should I do?_

She wondered.

After a few minutes, three wolves materialized around her, and they began to run in an unspecified direction.

_I think I should follow them ..._

The girl thought, then started.

The three predators kept running without stopping. Evidently they must have spotted a prey. The prey in question was a deer, who had not noticed their presence as it had been turned away. At one point Ayano was enlightened.

_Of course ... It's like in that video game!_

Having said this, she unsheathed the katana and, hurling it as a spear, pierced the skull of the animal, which collapsed to the ground lifeless, after emitting a sound of pain. Immediately the wolves rushed at him and began to eat him.

_And now?_

She asked herself the swordsman as she retrieved her weapon.

At one point one of the wolves literally entered her. Surprised, she fell to her knees as her body lit up for a couple of seconds. She closed her eyes again, and when he opened them again she found herself in the hospital bed, with Kikyo by her side.

"How are you feeling?" The priestess asked.

"Different ..." She replied, confused.

"What did you see during the astral journey?"

"Three wolves."

"The wolf is a powerful and respectable animal ... Too bad that today in Japan it is extinct."

"Because of the British occupation of 2010/18?"

"No, it has been extinct since 1905."

"I understand…"

"Now I salute you, I must distribute the infusion to others as well."

That said the miko took leave.

_I wonder what powers this brew gives ... At first glance I remained as before._

SHe told herself, looking at her hands.

_Well, at least it hasn't had any harmful effects, at least not yet._

She snorted, disconsolate.

"Ayano?" A voice called to her.

She looked up and saw Dr. Tasman staring at her uncertainly.

"What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"If I may ... Say."

"I would like you to go to the nearby town of Den Helder to shop. Nobody knows you there, you should have no problems. Obviously I will give you the money you need."

"Gladly. But I need clothes, I can't run like this." She said, pointing to the hospital robe she was wearing.

"I'll get them for you now."

* * *

When she went outside, Ayano was wearing black shorts, a tight white shirt and a pair of black shoes. As always she carried her inseparable katana at her side. Looking around, she realized that the hospital was a three-story building that stood near a beach.

"Please be careful. The troops of General Smilas are exploring the area, and if they were to sight you we would all end up in trouble." The doctor warned her.

"Yes, doctor."

That said, she set off. She wandered along the deserted beach, occasionally taking a look at the sea. After half an hour of walking she came in sight of a lighthouse painted red.

_May the gods protect me._

* * *

When she arrived near the lighthouse she watched it for a few minutes, then resumed her journey, arriving near a pier where some boats of various types were moored.

_It's the first time I set foot here ... I wonder if I find someone willing to give me some information._

She started looking around for some passers-by, until she heard her stomach growl.

_Damn, I'm hungry ... I hope there's a place to feed me._

Suddenly she felt observed. She turned, and saw a man with short gray hair and a pair of sunglasses staring at her.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning," She replied.

"Are you a tourist?"

"Yup."

_Better not tell him who I really am ... He could be a spy._

"Strange ... You tourists usually visit big cities like Paris, Rome or Amsterdam. Even if Amsterdam is not the best place to take tourism, at least for now ... The city is still licking its wounds due to the anti-terrorist operation that took place five months ago."

_Counterterrorism operation, eh? It was a fucking extermination!_

"Is there any place I can eat a bite?"

"There is a restaurant not far from here ... It's called The Pearl of the North Sea."

"Thank you."

That said the girl started off. But as she skirted a row of houses with sloping roofs he saw three European soldiers walking in her direction from a distance.

_Oh, gods! If they see me I'm dead! I can take them down easily, but in doing so I would draw attention to myself! What can I do?_

She wondered, alarmed.

She began to concentrate, hoping to find some way out. She could not run away, if the three had seen her they would have become suspicious; throwing oneself overboard was suicide; facing them and killing them would have solved the problem but would have created a bigger one. If some villagers had witnessed the murder or found the bodies he could have run to the nearest military base to inform the local commander of the incident. He would certainly have unleashed his soldiers in search of the murderer, complicating her situation and that of her countrymen hidden in the nearby hospital.

_Think, think!_

She told herself, as she felt a strange sensation pervading her mind. Meanwhile, the military grew closer. They passed by her but strangely they did not notice her, continuing their journey and chatting among themselves.

_But what ... How did they not see me?_

She wondered, surprised.

_Ah, who cares! Better to move!_

She resumed her journey, walking slowly along the road near the harbor, then turned south and then east, passing in front of a shipyard and some private houses, until she stopped in front of a one-story building, on whose facade there was a sign bearing the inscription in red letters:

THE PEARL OF THE NORTH SEAS

She was about to enter it, when suddenly he sheard a child's voice saying:

" Give me back!"

She turned and saw a girl with long black hair who was trying to get a toy car that two little hooligans had stolen from her.

_I hate bullies ..._

Ayano thought, irritated.

"No, please!" The child prayed.

"If you want your car back you have to turn around three times!" One of the two bullies told her.

The swordswoman reached them in a few steps and said to them:

"Enough is enough, you two! Come on, give it back!"

"Where did that voice come from?" The first bully asked himself, a blond boy.

"I have no idea ..." His friend replied, his hair brown, looking around with concern.

_Besides being bullies, are they also blind?_

"I said, give them back, little criminals!"

Having said this Ayano pushed the blond making him fall to the ground.

"Ouch! Who pushed me?"

"I don't know ... But I like this story less and less!"

"I repeat it to you one last time: give it back that little car!"

To this the two, terrified, fled, leaving the stolen goods on the ground and shouting:

"There are ghosts!"

Ayano smiled with satisfaction, then picked up the car and handed it to the little girl.

"Take."

The child, even if surprised, took it.

"Goodbye!" She greeted her.

Back on her feet she made to enter the restaurant but something caught her eye: a Renault Scenic was parked close to her. But what really surprised her is that, looking in the rearview mirror, she noticed that something important was missing: her reflection. surprised, sat down on the ground.

_I am invisible ... Then the brew works!_

She thought, stunned.

_Now I understand why those three have not seen me ... It was enough to concentrate on activating invisibility. So to be visible again, I'll just have to concentrate again._

Her intuition proved to be correct when, after closing her eyes and concentrating, she discovered that she was visible again.

_This skill will be very useful to me ..._

She thought satisfied as she stood up.

Having done this, she crossed the front door of the restaurant, where she was greeted by a loud slap on the cheek.

"Fuck you, slut!" A woman with long black hair, green eyes and lipstick insulted her.

"But what did I do to you?" She asked in amazement, while massaging the injured part with one hand.

The woman stared at her for a few seconds, then assumed a displeased expression.

"Oh, sorry ... I mistook you for another."

"I realized it."

"My name is Minerva Orland, and I own this restaurant."

"I am Ayame Okami."

"Japanese?"

"Yup."

"I guess you want a table."

"Exact."

"Follow me, I'll make your way."

Dark-haired escorted her through the dining room, making her sit at a table with a black and white polka-dot tablecloth on it.

"What would you like?"

"Pasta and beans first, potato croquettes second."

"I'll prepare them right away!" With that, Minerva said goodbye.

Ayano snorted and looked around; the room was crowded with customers who ate and chatted. Among these were two girls, one with long blond hair and brown eyes and the other who had long red hair and brown eyes. Both looked at her wrong.

"I didn't know they served the Eleven here." The first commented.

"She should be in a labor camp!" The second said contemptuously.

_Damn…_

Ayano thought, annoyed.

She waited for about ten minutes, then saw Minerva approaching with a plate in her hand, which she placed on the table.

"Here you go ... Pasta and beans, as you asked."

"And the croquettes?"

"I'm going to prepare them."

She was left alone again and started eating.

_Finally a proper meal ... We wanted it after 5 months in a coma._

She thought enthusiastically.

However, her enthusiasm died away as soon as the events that occurred 5 months ago came back to her, when the girls who thought her best friend had almost killed her.

_I need to talk to her, to find out the truth. Too many things don't come back ..._

She said to herself seriously.

When she had finished she put the cutlery on her plate and listened; maybe in all that shouting she could get some useful information. She had luck.

"Did you hear the latest news, Erza?"

"By now I've lost interest in news."

"It appears that a group of rebels linked to the Revolutionary Brigades attacked a military base near Warsaw."

"I already told you that I lost interest in news, especially for those boring like this!"

_So there is a movement of resistance to the regime ..._

Ayano thought as she drank a glass of water.

"Here are the croquettes!" Minerva warned her, placing her plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She replied, distracted.

"Wait till you eat them, or you'll find yourself with a burned tongue! They're hot, let them cool down."

"Ok ..."

Minerva bowed and walked away again.

_I must try to get in touch with these ... Revolutionary Brigades. They could help me in my business._

She waited for ten minutes, then began eating the second plate.

_By the way, what time is it?_

She wondered.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a clock hanging on the wall that marked 12:44.

Well, I have plenty of time to feed, shop and go back.

Thought this she went back to eating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A new friend.**

When she was done she stood up, thinking:

_And now let's go shopping._

"Have you enjoyed your lunch?" Minerva asked.

"Yes thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, lunch is free. To make me forgive the slap."

"Thank you."

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, she resumed her journey.

_And now how do I find the grocery store? It is the first time that I set foot in this place._

She wondered, annoyed.

_I will ask someone for information, it is the only way._

Looking around she noticed, not far from her, a red-haired girl tied in two braids and eyes of the same color that was walking in the opposite direction from hers.

"Hey, you!" She called.

The redhead stopped, looking into her eyes.

"Yup?"

"Do you know where the grocery store is located? I'm new to here."

The redhead looked at her from head to toe, then replied:

"I'll take you there, it's a short distance from here."

"You are sure?"

"Of course. Follow me. By the way, my name is Flare."

"Ayano Kosaka."

"Eleven?"

"Japanese."

"The Japanese term is forbidden, as established by Empress Leila."

"Empress Leila is not here."

"As you wish ... But now let's go."

The two girls walked, and chatted a bit on the way.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Tell me well."

"How do you feel about Leila?"

Flare stopped and looked at her sideways.

"What kind of question is it?"

"I just want to know what you think of her."

The girl hesitated a few seconds and looked down before answering, sadly:

"At the beginning I admired her very much ... I was one of those to see her speech. Her words about freedom hit me straight in the heart. But they were lies, only lies. She is a hypocrite and a tyrant! Just look at how she treats her subjects, both European and Japanese!"

"Why did her want to establish an absolute monarchy?"

"When she saw that the people idolized her by invoking her name in a loud voice, she has become ambitious, greedy, cruel and arrogant, and decided to crown herself empress of Europe."

"With dire consequences."

"Exactly ... And you, who are a Japanese, should know more than others. Anyway, here we are." She said, pointing to a building in front of them.

Once through the front door they were greeted by the owners, evidently a married couple: a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with long orange hair, yellow eyes and lipstick on her lips.

"Welcome, Flare! Do you need anything? " The latter asked.

"I have a new client." The redhead explained, pointing to Ayano.

"Impossible! I can't sell to Eleven, only to European citizens!" The woman replied, sorry.

_We got to this, huh? For his majesty the Japanese can starve!_

The swordswoman thought, furious.

"It's not for me, but for Dr. Tasman; he instructed me to shop. "She said.

"Doctor Tasman, huh?"

"Yes."

"Let's see if you're telling the truth or you're a menteur."

Having said that, the blonde put his hand on the phone, dialed a number and waited. After a while he say:

"Strange, nobody answers."

"Look, I don't have much time. Give me the shopping."

"Can you prove that he sent you here?"

"Well, he gave me some money, the list and ..." He rummaged in his right pocket and pulled out a ring with a blue stone on it, probably a sapphire.

"As proof is enough ... Now give me the list."

Although annoyed, Ayano obeyed.

* * *

When she left the shop she was holding two shopping bags.

"I hope Dr. Tasman will be satisfied." She said.

"By the way, how do you know him?"

"I met him on my way to town. He asked me to do the shopping because he can't get away from the hospital."

"Strange that he approached a foreigner and not one of his employees."

"They had to take care of the patients."

"I understand ... Are you thinking of going back to the hospital immediately?"

"Yes ... I have nothing else to do."

"I understand ... Well, it was nice to meet you."

"The same goes for me."

Having said that Ayano walked away, greeting her new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Crime and punishment.**

Arriving near the hospital, she noticed with dismay that it was partially damaged and from some windows she noticed small fires.

_Oh, gods ..._

She thought, before rocketing towards the building.

Once she entered the entrance she was faced with a chilling scenario: wherever there were corpses of patients and nurses.

_Shit ... But what?_

She explored each room for any survivors, but found none; same fate had its research on the second floor; when she reached the third and top floor she saw Kikyo, who was lying on the floor seriously injured but still alive, even though she would remain so for a short time. She approached her, kneeling beside her.

"Kikyo!" She called her.

"Ayano ... Smilas's soldiers spotted us. We fought, but we were few."

"How did they ..."

"There was a spy infiltrated in the hospital. But don't ask me who he is, I have no idea."

"But then the brew ..."

"It makes you strong, not immortal."

"It makes me alive ... I've never felt this way!"

"You have to be careful ... It's a double-edged sword! If you abuse it, you risk big. "

"Now I know I can beat anyone."

"Well. First ... Kill Smilas. Then take out Leila. You have to do it, otherwise we will have died for nothing."

That said, she took her last breath.

Ayano closed her eyes, then looked around and saw, a short distance from the deceased, the bottle containing the brew. Without hesitation she took it.

_It will be useful in the future._

She think.

* * *

Outdoor exit began to move away from the building. She didn't even know where she was headed, she just wanted to find Smilas and kill him.

_I have to find out where that bastard is and make him pay for it ... But how can we do it?_

After a quarter of an hour's walk she saw, in the distance, a dozen soldiers who were lined up near a Renault VAB armored lightweight carrier.

_If I can get on board without being noticed, they will take me to the nearest military base, and if I am lucky, that is where I will find Smilas._

She activated the invisibility and stealthily approached the group of soldiers, one of whom was speaking on the radio.

"We scoured the whole area, there are no survivors." He said.

"Well ... Now you can go back to base."

"Yes, sir."

Communication ended.

"On board, soldiers! Our work is done here!"

Having said that, he went on board with one of his subordinates, while the others settled in the back. Ayano went up with them but having no seats, she had to remain standing. After a while he heard the vehicle start.

_Well ... Now I just have to wait._

She said to herself.

"We treated those Elevens as they deserved. Hard as mules, those. But we destroyed them. How right it is. We have nothing to fear." A soldier said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. We still have to defeat the Revolutionary Brigades." A fellow soldier intervened.

"Revolutionary Brigades are nothing ... Just a nuisance. Three months and we will have eradicated them."

"It's the same thing they said in London in 1792 ... Then we know how it ended: Napoleon invaded the British Isles and the British nobles were forced into exile overseas, in the New World."

"Now it's different ... A handful of rebels cannot defeat the largest empire in the world, extended from Lisbon to Vladivostok and from Iceland to South Africa."

"Yeah ... They not arevlike the empire of Britannia, which had stolen vast territories, then regained thanks to Empress Leila and the United Federation of Nations."

"But now Europia has left the Federation and relations with it have cooled." A third soldier intervened.

"True, Francois ... But the our nation does not need the Federation, not now that it has regained its greatness. It is self-sufficient both from the point of view of defense and from that of resources. "

"That's how it seems…."

* * *

After an hour's journey, the armored vehicle reached the base of Fort Napoleon, the largest in Western Europe. After passing the controls, the gatehouse stopped in a concrete area. After a few seconds the rear door opened and the soldiers got out of it, leaving in different directions. After them also Ayano, always invisible, came down and began to look around for any clues. Everything seemed normal: soldiers walking back and forth, planes and helicopters flying over the area, a few tank trucks used to refuel vehicles. The girl began to sneak around the structure, being careful not to get noticed.

_This place is huge ... Where will that bastard's office be located?_

She wondered.

Looking around she saw Pierre Anou, the man who was with Smilas and Leila when the latter had shot her, while addressing a soldier.

"I have to talk to Smilas right away!"

"The general is in his office in the western sector. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"I don't need to."

Having said that, he started.

_I have to follow him .. He will take me to Smilas._

I think.

So he began to sneak after him, keeping his distance because she feared that he would hear the sound of her footsteps. After a quarter of an hour's walk, she saw him enter a low building, painted yellow. Entered in turn, she saw him advancing along a corridor, where a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes was waiting for him.

"Hello, colonel Anou."

"Hi, Miss Thompson. Is General Smilas in the office?"

"Yup."

"I need to talk to him about an urgent matter."

"Please, take a seat."

The senior officer entered, while Ayano waited outside. 5 minutes, 10, 15, 20 passed ... After half an hour the door swung open and Pierre reappeared, who after nodding to his equal degree, went towards the exit, in the company of Thompson.

_It's my chance!_

The swordswoman thought, then slipped behind the two and stealthily entered the office. She found him sitting at the desk, while fumbling at a laptop with a serious expression on his face. Beside him was a steaming cup of coffee, surely left there by the secretary. Without hesitating, she unsheathed the katana and pierced it in the belly, seriously injuring him and making him cry out in pain. At that point Ayano returned visible and, looking at his victim with contempt, said:

"I don't know how you can still be alive ... But now you have no escape: then you will be saved, but today you will die."

"Who are you? What's going on? "He asked.

"You know who I am!"

"I've never seen you in my life! Leila's apple ... She ... uses it to control people! You must believe me ... I was not master of me!"

"What happened to Weiswolf is only your fault!"

"Weiswolf? I never set foot in that fortress!"

He took her hand.

"Please ... Leila has ... Lost her head! And you alone can stop it! She is no longer a girl, but a witch! Look for Sophie Randall in Hamburg ... She will be able to help you, but first you will have to ... You will have to free her."

"Free her from where? From where?"

But Smilas could no longer answer, he was now dead.

Suddenly Ayano sensed a presence behind her. She turned, finding herself face to face with Pierre, who knocked her out and hit her in the head with the kick of his gun.

"Captured!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

* * *

When she recovered her senses, she discovered that she was tied hands and feet and that she was a prisoner in a cage.

"You're finally awake!" A voice said.

Looking up she saw Pierre staring at her mockingly.

"Too bad about old Smilas, but ... you had to see your face when I hit you! Eyes wide open and then ... Bum! Down to earth!"

"Fuck you!"

"You woke up in time. We are landing in Hamburg, the city that will soon be mine! Leila will be glad: Look! The girl who challenged you! Here is my gift for you! And he also has a samurai sword! "

"You are crazy! Everyone!"

"So Sophie Randall will removed from office, and Hamburg will be mine. This is certain. Like your death!"

He laugh.

"Oh yes, you will be a great gift!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prisoner.**

She was locked up in a cell with concrete walls, most likely a temporary place of detention. They had freed her hands and feet, but also removed her weapons. She was sitting on a bench leaning against the wall and staring contemptuously at the soldier who guarded her, who was sitting at a table in front of the bars.

_You look at what kind of trouble I got into ... I managed to kill Smilas, but now I am a prisoner of these bastards. And speaking of Smilas ... How did he behave that way? He said he had never seen me before, but three years ago Ryo and Yukiya tried to kidnap him in Paris, without success. How could he not remember me? And most importantly, he was dead, killed by Ashley. Yet I found it alive and well._

It seemed to her that she had ended up in a nightmare: Leila had become a bloody dictator, Ryo was dead, Akito and Yukiya had disappeared into thin air, and she was imprisoned.

_What if I use invisibility to escape? If that guy doesn't see anyone in the cell he'll think I've run away, then he'll open the door and be able to leave._

She think.

She was about to put her idea into action when the door swung open and Pierre entered in the company of Leila and Sophie. Immediately the soldier snapped to attention.

"I have a present for you, your highness!" Said the colonel, satisfied.

"A present?" Asked the blonde.

"I really think you'll like it."

"Really nice, Pierre. Do you know anything about it, Dr. Randall?"

"No, maybe introduce to me. What sort of present, Colonel Anou?"

"The best sort, come see."

The trio stopped in front of the cell where she was locked up.

"Get her up!"

The soldier slammed his assault rifle against the bars, causing it to rise.

"It's the Japanese girl you shot in Amsterdam, mahesty."

"Really? Is she survived? Remarkable!" She commented, perfidious.

"Well, I also caught someone, highness. In the next cell. Two Eleven friends of the traitor Klaus Warwick."

"I want them to be guillotined... Together with a handful of citizens, chosen at random. It will serve as an example for everyone."

"Citizens chosen at random? Will it not be excessive, your majesty?" The scientist asked, perplexed.

Leila looked at her as if she had just pronounced a blasphemy.

"Excessive, doctor? Is it excessive to defend our freedom? Is it excessive to exterminate those who want to enslave us? Dr. Randall, I suggest you reconsider your support for the cause, think about it!"

"Yes, of course, your majesty."

"Get the gallows ready!"

"My lady…"

Having said that Sophie took her leave.

"Pierre ... I'm afraid Dr. Randall is a coward. Make sure this revolt is crushed and I will consider your rise to command."

"I already have a plan, my lady."

"Well."

Having said that, Leila stared straight at Ayano.

"As for you ... Let's see how you survive the beheading!" She licked her lips, sadistic.

"Come on, Pierre!" She added.

"Yes, you majesty! Eyes open, soldier. "

Having said that, the two left prison.

_Before I put my plan into action I will spend some time ..._

So he stared at the clock placed on the wall in front of the cell, which marked 5:25 PM.

_At exactly 6 pm I will begin the game of prestige._

She thought, sitting down.

After 35 minutes Ayano activated the invisibility.

Initially, the jailer did not notice anything, intent as he was fiddling with his dagger, but when he turned he poured the cell, finding it empty, almost had a heart attack.

"Help! She ran away! "He shouted in panic.

"What's going on?" Asked a male voice from the next cell.

"Shut up! HELP!"

A few seconds later a second soldier entered the prison.

"What's going on?"

"It was here! But she's gone! There must be a hole, or something!"

The newcomer opened the door and entered the cell, followed by his comrade. After taking a quick look at the room he said:

"We have to find her, or Colonel Anou it will cut off our heads!"

Without hesitating Ayano took the dagger from him and slaughtered him. The man fell to the ground, mortally wounded; the other turned to flee but the girl stuck his dagger in the skull, killing him instantly. By now lifeless, he collapsed on the floor. Visible again, Ayano took a gun and left the cell. She started to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"Ayano! It is you?"

She turned to the cell next to hers, which housed a boy with light brown short hair and green eyes and a woman with long black hair and pink eyes, who looked a lot like her.

"Yukiya! Mom!" She exclaimed in surprise.

She approached them.

"Quick, get us out!" Her mother asked.

"A moment!"

Ayano retrieved the cell keys from the jailer's corpse and used them to open the door. Once out, her mother said:

"I thought you were dead during the Amsterdam raid! I've never been so afraid in my life! "

"In fact, I risked dying ... I was saved thanks to Kikyo and Dr. Tasman. Now both are dead."

"I'm very sorry, it was tough here too. We struggle with the rebels of Klaus Warwick but we are too few and weak. Leila captures people and does nothing but pillage. Bring slaves to Paris, to her palace. We wanted to free the slaves, but the soldiers attacked us and we were caught."

"I understand ... You wait here, I have to clean up the escape route."

"Be careful, please."

"Don't worry, Yuki ... I can take care of myself."

Having said that, it activated invisibility, leaving both dismayed.

"Did you see what her did, Mrs. Kosaka?" Yukiya asked.

The woman did not reply, she was too surprised.

* * *

Exit in the corridor, Ayano, armed with a dagger, eliminated the prison guards one by one, then after recovering her sword and her hidden blade kept in a room, she went back to take her mother and Yukiya.

"Now let's go. I saw security cameras along the corridor and european soldiers will be popping up here soon, ready to kill us."

"You drank the brew, didn't you?"

"Mom, this is not the time!"

"I asked you if you drank it!"

"Yes."

"But did you go out of your mind? The negative effects obscure the benefits! You shouldn't have done it!"

"Kikyo warned me of the risks, and in any case I had no choice."

" "Do you have it with you?"

"Exactly, Yuki-kun ... In this bottle."

"Take a sip. If we want to kill Leila, we will need the strength of the spirit guides."

"Too risky for you."

"We have no choice."

"You would risk your life unnecessarily ... Even with the strength of the wolf I was captured."

"You don't know anything ... Each trip gives you the opportunity to meet a different guiding spirit. Kikyo explained it to me. "

"Every trip also carries the risk of going crazy! I know the danger, I'll do it. "

Having said that, she brought the bottle to her mouth and took a sip.

"No, stop!" Her mother exclaimed, but it was too late.

Ayano closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself in the white area.

_Now who or what will I meet?_

She looked around undecided. After a few minutes a known verse caught her attention. She looked up and saw a crow flying high in the sky (or in what should have been the sky).

_I have to follow him!_

She ran after him for about 10 minutes, until she saw him perching on a tree.

_Ok, what do I do now?_

Looking more closely she saw that a bright green snake was approaching the crow, and then she understood.

_Obviously I'll have to save him ..._

She put the dagger between her teeth and climbed the tree, reaching the branch where the bird was.

_I have to act right away before the snake attacks him._

She took the dagger out of her mouth and cautiously crawled over to the reptile. Then he planted the dagger on his head, killing him instantly. The crow turned towards him, stared at her for a few moments, then literally entered her, as the wolf had already done. Then she regained her senses, looking around bewildered. Her mother slapped her in the face.

"Are you stupid?" She asked, amazed.

"You are a crazy unconscious! How did you mind drinking that terrible liquid?" The woman replied furiously.

"Sorry if I get involved in this mother / daughter fight, but we have to run away!" Yukiya intervened.

"Soldiers?"

"About five judging by the noise they make."

"They are dangerous Japanese! Kill them or Leila will want our heads! "A female voice ordered, which Ayano recognized as Sophie's.

"Stay here!"

Having said that, she became invisible again.

"One moment! We want to fight too!" Yukiya protested.

"First I have to get you weapons!"

Having said this, she went out into the corridor and killed the enemies one by one, slaughtering them with a hidden blade. Some of them fired at random with their assault rifles without fortunately hitting the girl; however there was no trace of Sophie. Once the job was done she took two and handed them to her two prison companions.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Once outside, the three Japanese ran into Sophie in the company of three soldiers.

"Here are those Eleven! Kill them! "She ordered, and then fled.

"We take care of the guards, you stop Sophie."

"Okay, Yuki-kun."

Having said that, Yukiya and Ayame shot the soldiers killing them, while Ayano launched in pursuit of the scientist. This ran fast and was always ahead of her. At some point the Japanese lost patience and decided to resort to the new power she had obtained. So she turned into a raven and flew over Sophie, then resumed her normal appearance and led on her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You? But where...? I ... I don't understand. Who am I? " Wondered the scientist.

"Why did Smilas say you would help me?" She asked.

"But it's me? Yes. Yes, that's right! It's me again! I've come to myself! My god, what did I do?"

Ayano to answer her but suddenly the environment around her began to distort itself until it vanished. Turning to the right she saw Leila making her threatening walk.

"I have no mercy on those who get in my way!" She said, furious.

Ayano moved into an attacking position.

"Tremble before my power!"

That said, she released a rush of energy from the scepter, causing it to fall to the ground. But she got up and using the flight of the crow fell on Leila, throwing her on the ground and punching her in the face, before being rejected by the scepter.

_How is it possible?_

The empress asked herself, amazed.

"Now I'll destroy you!"

She tried to attack her again but found her on her again, while punching her in the face. She pushed her away again.

"Another sorceress trick!"

She created spheres of energy around her and started to throw another discharge but Ayano made herself invisible.

_But what…_

She wondered, amazed. The Japanese girl punched her in the face again and she pushed her away again. The same scene was repeated shortly after. This time the discharge was so powerful that Ayano flew several centimeters before falling unconscious on the ground.

* * *

When she came to, she saw three pairs of eyes intent on staring at her: Yukiya, her mother and a man whom he recognized as Klaus Warwick.

"What happened?" Asked his friend.

"I had it ... I had Dr. Randall! But then ... Leila ... I don't know. "

"Leila?"

"I don't have to free Sophie from a prison, but from Leila's control."

"Are you all right?" Asked the newcomer.

"Klaus Warwick?"

"I know you?"

"I know you ... I admire the work you do."

"We fight. But it is very tough. We need your help."

"Come on, Ayano. We have to get out of here. We take you to a safe haven. "

"Okay, mom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The yoke has been cut.**

The base of the Revolutionary Brigades (one of many) was located in an old abandoned sanatorium in the district of Altona. It hosted about a dozen people, both Eleven and Europeans.

"I have fought years for freedom ... I thought Leila was beginning a new era. Then she changed, and I started again. Unfortunately the rebellion is wavering… " Klaus explained to his new guest.

"Sir, there is no ammunition." A boy with short orange hair and red eyes informed him.

"We have to leave Hamburg, otherwise they'll crush us!" Klaus said, disconsolate.

"What is a knight of Britannia doing in your ranks?" Ayano asked.

_I can't make it clear that I know him, he would be suspicious._

She think.

"Ashley Ashra. He was a knight of Euro-Britannia, until Leila conquered and annexed her to Europia. He joined us to avenge his comrades, all killed by Leila." Klaus explained.

The two shook hands.

" Ayano ... I know you are an excellent fighter. They told me that you gave European forces a hard time during the Amsterdam massacre, and that you also killed General Smilas. "

"In fact it's so."

"Before leaving Hamburg, I intend to free some of our partisans, held prisoner in the Eisenwald maximum security penitentiary."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"If you were looking for Sophie Randall, while I in command of a team free prisoners, this would confuse the soldiers and we would do it."

"I have my reasons for finding Sophie."

"Great! A true union of purpose. "

"Do you already have any clues on how to find it?"

"I learned from a reliable source that this will meet with Colonel Pierre Anou in the district of Mitte."

"I will go there immediately. What time should the meeting take place? "

"As far as I know it may already be going on."

"Then I go, every minute is precious."

"Good luck." Her mother said to her.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

Once outside Ayano use the flight of the crow to head south-east. While flying, she scrutinized the landscape below carefully, looking for her target. Initially she saw nothing suspicious: the streets were crossed by pedestrians and vehicles, as it should be. Arriving over the Wilhelmsburg neighborhood, she noticed a handful of heavily armed soldiers near an abandoned warehouse.

_I bet they escorting Sophie._

She think.

She landed a short distance from them, made herself invisible, joined them and killed them one by one with her blade hidden.

_And now let's look for the doctor ..._

She skirted the wall, turned the corner and saw it in front of the entrance door of the building, in the company of a simple soldier. Neither of them had noticed her presence.

"Who are you?" Asked the woman, turned to the latter.

" Colonel Anou will not be able to meet you." The latter replied.

"What? This is absurd! Leila will be informed!"

"Her majesty has moved herself to Paris, to quell the raging rebellion over there."

"Moved herself? How come I haven't been informed?"

"Colonel Anou asked me to deliver this proclamation from the empress." And having said that, he handed her a sheet.

The scientist took it and read:

"I arrange that Pierre Anou will be in charge ... What does that mean?"

"From now on you will have to take orders from Anou."

In response Sophie, furious, threw the letter to the ground.

"I take orders from him? You should show me respect or you will be shot straight away!"

She reached out to a radio transmitter and called:

"Soldiers!"

No one answered.

"Soldiers, join me now!" She ordered.

Again she received no reply.

_What is happening?_

She wondered, worried.

As soon as she had formulated this thought, she heard the sound of fast steps, then she saw the man who had delivered the message collapse on the ground with her throat cut. Frightened, she looked around, noticing anyone. Then she felt excruciating pain in her left shoulder, someone had hurt her. She put her hand to the injured side and retracting it saw that it was stained with blood. At the same time she felt a kind of vibration in the head. Turning, she met her gaze with Ayano, who stared at her impassively.

"My God, what have I done? I had become a monster! It was as if Leila had ... Huge power!"

_Then my theory was right ..._

The Japanese girl thought.

"Come with me!" She ordered.

"She ... It clouded my mind! She…"

"I don't want to listen to you! Here we go!"

Although recalcitrant, the woman obeyed.

"Do you want to take me somewhere to kill me? But now I can help you!" She said.

Ayano did not reply.

"You must believe me. It was as if he controlled my thoughts. I couldn't decide on my own!"

Ayano pushed her and she walked away, while continuing to speak.

"Spare me! Now that I have found the reason!"

"Move! I don't have all the time!"

"I did horrible things. Horrible! But I'm sorry. I was ... I was really another woman!"

Being impatient, Ayano pushed her to the ground and unlined the katana, aiming it at her throat.

"If I let you live?" She asked.

"I just want to make up for my mistakes. I will devote myself wholeheartedly to destroying the empress!"

"How?"

"My friend. I could be very useful to you. I have served Leila and I know her habits very well."

"We will discuss this with Klaus ..."

Having said that, she sheathed her sword and helped Sophie to get up, then went on the journey with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An evening at the bar, part 1.**

Klaus was looking at a Hamburg map sitting at a table.

_Team Z should have arrived near Eisenwald prison by this time ... As soon as time X starts, they will break in and free our fellow prisoners._

He think.

"Mr. Warwick? I have a prisoner. "A female voice informed him, whom she recognized as Ayano's.

He turned and saw her in the company of Sophie Randall.

"Sophie ... Whore!" He insulted her, furious.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Ashley asked as soon as he arrived.

"Take her out, and kill her!" He ordered.

"No! No, Klaus! I came back to myself! I want to help you!" The woman said, alarmed.

In response, the man stood up and approached her.

"What about the death of Captain Anna Clement? What about Marienthal's families? And what about the cathedral of Saint Mary, which you razed to the ground, full of people?"

"My god ... I am mortified!" Replied the scientist, evidently stunned.

"Do as I said!"

"No! You will see, it will help us! To win we have to get to Leila, and Sophie knows her very well!"Ayano intervened.

"We heard she's in Paris!" Sophie added.

Klaus thought for a few seconds, then said:

"If we joined the Hammel rebels we could strike the empress together. The problem is that the airport is teeming with soldiers."

"Pierre is gone. And the troop commander at the airport sides with us in secret. He will certainly help us if he is sure he will not take any risks." Said Mrs. Kosaka.

"So he will have to help us without exposing himself too much. There may be some aircraft available on a secondary runway, not patrolled by the army. So we could leave undisturbed for the capital." Klaus concluded.

"And once in Paris I will help you!" Sophie said.

"I don't want to listen to you!" Klaus replied abruptly.

"I designed the security system to protect Leila's palace, an attack on the building would take them unprepared." The scientist explained.

"And I can help you out, I'm a computer expert!" Yukiya intervened, until then remained silent.

"I would be really grateful to you."

"Tell me how I can get into the palace." Ayano asked her.

"All you need to do is turn off the building's electrical network, however, in order to access it, you need a password that I have given to my assistant."

"Where can I find it?"

"Usually he visits the bar le Löwe, on Herbertstraße (neighborhood of St. Pauli, district of Hamburg-Mitte) especially after dinner. He likes to go there to have a chat or play chess with friends. His name is Joe Wise."

"I'm going now."

"Herr Warwick?"

Klaus turned, crossing his gaze with a dark-colored girl with long purple hair and dark blue eyes.

"Tell me, Sarah."

"The assault on the penitentiary has failed. Team Z has been exterminated."

"Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded.

"They don't answer on the radio."

"I understand ... Ayano!"

"Yup?"

"Go to this guy and try to get your password delivered; Sophie, you stay here. I don't trust to take you with you."

"To go where?" Asked the scientist.

"At Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel international airport. We will wait for you there."

"Agree."

* * *

Leaving outdoors, the girl walked to her destination. At that juncture she could not resort to the flight of the crow, from above he would never have located the bar. The street was crowded with vehicles and pedestrians who came and went. Some looked at her curiously as she passed them. After a long journey he finally saw a sign saying:

DISTRICT OF HAMBURG-MITTE

_Now I just have to look for someone to show me where the St. Pauli neighborhood is._

She looked around until she saw a woman in her forties elegantly dressed who had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me!" She called.

The woman turned to her, smiling politely.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the St. Pauli neighborhood?"

"Yup."

"Where is the le Löwe bar?"

"I was just going there. Follow me."

"Thank you."

"Nothing."

The blonde started, followed closely by the Japanese girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: An evening at the bar, part 2.**

The Löwe bar was a popular Hamburg venue, popular with citizens and tourists. The service was great.

"Here we are, the bar is this." The blonde said, pointing to the building in front of her.

"Thank you, ma'am?"

"Eva Braun. But you? "

"Ayano Kosaka."

"Are you a Japanese?"

"Yup."

Eva looked at her thoughtfully.

"You'd better pretend to be Chinese ... Otherwise you'll be thrown out without compliments. They don't have much sympathy for the Eleven here."

"Thanks for your advice."

She started to leave but her stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Eva asked.

"Yes ... I haven't eaten in a while."

"And do you have the money to pay for dinner?"

"No…"

"I understand ... Well, I'll offer it to you."

"I don't want to disturb you ..."

"No disturbance. Now let's go inside."

Once they entered the entrance, they were greeted by a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Löwe bar! Do you want a table?"

"Yes, for me and my friend."

"You will know that Eleven is forbidden to enter public places."

"She comes from the Chinese Federation, her name is Zhang Li."

"Ah, it's always a pleasure to deal with our Chinese friends. Please take a seat."

The young waitress led them to their table, where they sat down.

"What do you like?" She asked them.

"A couple of hamburger and cheeseburger." Eva replied.

"I'll bring them to you right away." Having said that, he started.

The blonde snorted, then turned to her young friend:

"It's not a restaurant, so we'll have to do it better."

"The important thing is to fill your stomach."

"Yeah."

Ayano smiled and looked around.

There are many customers ... Where is Joe Wise?

She wondered.

After five minutes the waitress returned, placing two hamburger, two cheeseburger and a tray full of chocolate croissants on the table.

"To you!"

"Thank you, miss?"

"Moor Hesse."

Ayano took her sandwich and began to eat, imitated by Eva. On a wall at the far end of the room, a flat-screen TV broadcast a newscast.

"At a joint press conference in Tokyo, Japanese Prime Minister Kaname Ogi, UFN Secretary Kaguya Sumeragi and Britannia Empress Nunnaly openly condemned the anti-terrorist raids carried out by our heroic police forces in various European cities (Amsterdam , Brussels, Oslo, Copenhagen, Warsaw etc.), falsely accusing our brave army of massacres of civilians. Obviously the reaction of our enlightened government was not long in coming ... "

_How disgusting..._

Ayano thought, disgusted.

At one point an obese man with short dark gray hair and green eyes entered the bar, wearing a pair of round glasses, a white coat over a green shirt, brown jeans and black shoes. He looked around, then reached an empty table with a checkerboard on it and lots of pawns.

_Here it is, it's him._

When she had finished dinner she stood up.

"Do you mind if I am away for a moment?"

"Go ahead." Eva replied.

The Japanese turned around and joined the newcomer, who was staring at her curiously.

"Sophie Randall sends me." She explained.

"Sorry, miss, but if you want something you'll have to beat me." He said, pointing to the chessboard.

"I do not have much time…"

"This is my condition, take it or leave it."

Although annoyed, the girl nodded.

"Ok, but let's hurry."

That said, the girl sat down at the table.

"Very well ... Do you prefer white or black?"

"White."

"Well, then you will move first."

Ayano began to move the checkers, imitated by her opponent.

_Now I have to waste time because of this idiot ..._

She thought, irritated.

After about 10 minutes, a woman's voice came from the TV saying:

"We have just received news of the last hour: at the Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel international airport our special forces have annihilated a commando linked to the Revolutionary Brigades. All terrorists were massacred including Klaus Warwick, one of the terrorist organization's leaders. There are no casualties among civilians, the shooting took place on a secondary track ... "

Ayano was stunned to hear that news. Joe instead smiled satisfied.

" Colonel Anou's plan has been a success."

"Which plan?"

"He spread the rumor that the commander of the military forces stationed at the airport is a friend of the rebels, so as to make them come out of the closet and defeat them."

_A trap ... This means that it's just me and Sophie left!_

The swordswoman thought.

"It's like shooting fishes in a barrel ... Idiot fishes!"

The man laughed, amused.

"Thats enough!"

Ayano took the chessboard and pulled it on the head of her interlocutor, so strong as to make him unconscious; the pawns fell to the ground, causing a crash that attracted the attention of other customers. When she noticed that they were looking at her, she said:

"He didn't want to pay the bill!"

A sigh of general relief rose immediately among those present.

"Good, miss! You gave at that scrounger an harsh lesson!" One of the customers complimented her.

Ayano smiled, then knelt next to the scientist, rummaged in his pockets, took his wallet and pulled out a couple of 5 euro notes and a slip of paper with some numbers and letters printed on it.

_It's Sophie's password ... ... I have to give it to her right away!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Murder needed?**

Sophie was reading an alternate history on the internet published by a certain John Smith, which told of a world where the Washington rebellion had been successful and the humiliation of Edinburgh had not taken place.

_Of course that boy has a fancy ..._

She think.

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her and turned, meeting her gaze with Ayano, who was staring at her seriously.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Anou was waiting for them at the airport."

"And Klaus? What about Ashley?"

"They were killed ... Like my mother!" She affirmed, while a lonely tear streaked her face.

"Killed? Oh, my god ... "The scientist began to panic.

"We are next ... We have to get out of here!" She exclaimed, frightened.

"There is no way overland. We have to escape by air. "

"You mean with a plane?"

"Yup. Now that the local cell of the Revolutionary Brigades has been dismantled, the military will ease surveillance on the airport and we can steal an aircraft undisturbed. "

"When are you going to act?"

"Right away, the sooner we get to Paris the better."

"Paris?"

"Exactly, Paris."

"But why right there? We could escape to Britannia!"

"We have a mission to accomplish, did you forget it?"

"But there are only two of us!"

"We will join the Oscar Hammel rebels, of course."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that ... So are we going?"

"First we need to get a vehicle to get to the airport."

"And how do we get it?"

"We steal it, of course!"

"Steal it?"

"No, we borrow it ... Of course, steal it!"

"But it's risky!"

"It's also risky to stay here, stubborn!"

"Okay ... Let's get this tooth out. The sooner we do it the better it will be. "

* * *

Once out, the two women cautiously walked along the road, looking for some cars to steal. Fortunately they found it: a white Porsche Cayman stopped at a traffic light.

"You wait here!"

Having said that Ayano approached the vehicle, then knocked on the driver's window.

"What do you want?" Asked a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick on her lips.

"My mother is sick! She needs help!"

"Where now?"

"Nearby! I beg you, do something!"

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

The blonde reached out to her cell phone, dialed the number and hit the green button. At the same instant Ayano snapped the hidden blade and stuck it in the woman's temple, penetrating into the brain and causing her instant death: she collapsed lifelessly on the wheel. At that point the Japanese girl opened the door and pulled out the body, which he threw badly on the asphalt.

"You killed her!" Sophie said, shocked.

"You do not say!"

"Why?"

"We needed her car, obvious captain!"

"You could stun her!"

"And how, with a punch? She could have escaped or attacked me! "

"But…"

"There is no time! Get on board, I'll join you right away!"

Having said that, she crouched on the corpse and began to search it.

"She recently died and you already have them in her pockets? But don't you have some respect?"

"Now don't preach to me, Bloody Sophie ..." the swordswoman warned her as she checked her victim's wallet.

_Irina Jelavic, from Zagreb ... Forgive me, but I had no other choice._

She thought, while pocketing some banknotes.

"Let's go."

He boarded the Porsche imitated by his accomplice. After a while the car started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Flying to Paris.**

The journey to the international airport was fairly quiet, although Sophie constantly looked around because she feared being recognized. Arriving near the airport, she stopped.

"And now what do we do?" She asked, uncertain.

"Now listen to me carefully: I will get a Knightmare and make a mess to distract the soldiers. You try to get an aircraft we will flee on. "

"Ok ... But don't kill anyone! Swear!"

"I swear I won't kill anyone."

The two women got out of the car and Sophie stepped over the airport fence, while Ayano went alongside her.

_Usually the KF are placed around the airports to prevent any intrusions._

She think.

After a few minutes she came across an Alexander.

_Now I should get the pilot out, but how?_

She thought about it, then had an illumination.

_Of course!_

She took a stone and threw it against the mecha. The latter turned to her.

"What are you doing here? This area is forbidden to Eleven!"Asked the pilot's voice.

"Hey, dude, you want fuck me? It will cost you 25 euros!"

And saying this the girl took a sensual pose, licking her lips.

_After a few seconds the pilot (a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes) got out of the cockpit and went down to the ground, staring at his interlocutor with a libidinous look. He did not suspect anything: after all, there were not a few Eleven girls and women who came to prostitute themselves in order not to starve._

"Ok, bitch ... Let's see if you're worth the money you ask for. To the eye and the cross you look like a beautiful girl, but how expert are you in these things?"

" I have been doing this job for three years."

He approached her and took her chin between his fingers.

"Know that it won't end soon ... I haven't been with a girl in months. If you can satisfy me I will give you double what you asked for."He affirmed, radiographing her from head to toe and smiling perverted.

"You will love it, I guarantee you."

Having said that Ayano unsheathed the hidden blade and slaughtered the pilot, who collapsed on the ground in agony. She smiled satisfied, I will re-found the blade and glanced at the KF.

_Let's start the dances._

She think.

* * *

At the same time Sophie was prowling the slopes in search of some aircraft to steal.

_Shit ... If anyone should notice me on the track I would get into trouble! As if that wasn't enough, it's getting dark and if I don't hurry, it will be more difficult to complete my task._

She think.

Stopping to catch her breath, she looked up at the sky; an airliner was landing on an adjacent runway. After a few moments, however, it exploded in midair, throwing debris everywhere.

_What the fuck ..._

Another plane, taking off, suffered the same fate. More and more upset, the scientist turned to the right, noticing a Knigthmare speeding through the airport. It could only be piloted by Ayano.

_I swear that if I take it I will kill her ... I will cut her into small pieces ... I will kill her ... I KILL HER!_

* * *

She thought furiously.

Ayano fired another shotgun, wiping out fifty soldiers who had just left the terminal.

_Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni... _

It hummed in her mind.

A third shot was fired, which seriously damaged the control tower.

_For now it is easy, but sooner or later reinforcements will arrive, including the KF._

* * *

Sophie kept running until Sshe ran into a girl with pinkish purple hair tied in a ponytail and eyes blue.

"Miss Randall!" She exclaimed, alarmed.

"Kate ..."

"It's dangerous to be here, a terrorist attack is underway! Let's get on the jet and get away!"

"Go you ... I will join you soon!"

"As you want."

She turned her back on her and headed north.

_How stupid ... How did I forget to have the private jet parked right here?_

She think.

* * *

Meanwhile Ayano continued to sow death and destruction at the airport, destroying or damaging aircraft and buildings as well as facing european troops. She had just destroyed three AIFV (Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle) when a voice at the megaphone shouted at her:

"Slut Eleven! Look here!"

The girl turned and saw Colonel Pierre Anou, who was standing near the terminal, who was holding Ashley hostage, handcuffed and kneeling next to him.

_Shit ..._

She cursed mentally.

"One move, one move and he's dead! Get out of there and give up now!"

"Do not think about me! Run!"Shouted the young british.

"Shut up!" The general ordered, hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun.

Ayano activated the invisibility, left the cockpit, unsheathed the hidden blade and, stealthily, approached the general who meanwhile looked around his search. When he was close enough she cut his wrist, forcing him to let go of the gun, then hit him in the stomach. Mortally wounded, he slumped to the ground. Once visible again, the girl freed Ashley, after taking the keys of the handcuffs from the pockets of Pierre, now dying.

"I've done terrible things ... It's the scepter but ... There is no excuse! Every man has evil within himself ... The apple only lets him out! "Having said this, he took his last breath.

"Are you all right, Ashley? I thought you were dead."

"In fact, I risked big ..."

"Where are the others?"

"All dead, except maybe Yukiya. I saw him run away ... "

"Now don't think about it. Let's go before the reinforcements arrive!"

They started to leave but found themselves facing Yukiya. Surprised, Ayano hugged him.

"Where were you gone?" She asked.

"I was hiding in a hangar, waiting for the most opportune moment to melt it! Then I heard explosions, went outside and saw that KF that was destroying everything. When the battle is over I went up to it and saw you. "

"Okay, but now we have to get away!"

"Ayano!" A female voice called her.

She looked up and saw Dr. Randall running towards her.

"Did you find any aircraft?" She asked.

"I have a jet nearby!"

"Then let's move!"

The quartet walked, reaching the jet in a few minutes (a Dassault Falcon 8X) and boarded. They each settled into their places as the door closed. After a while the aircraft crossed the runway and then rose in flight. Once at altitude Ayano breathed a sigh of relief.

_Now we are safe._

She thought, relieved.

Suddenly she sensed a presence near her. She looked up and saw Sophie Randall staring at her furiously. This slapped her on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised.

"You swore you wouldn't kill anyone!"

"You shouldn't have taken me seriously."

"You killed hundreds of people, do you realize that? Men, women, children!"

"I had no choice, I had to clean up to guarantee our escape. And then it's also your fault, couldn't you tell me that you had a jet? I would have avoided that bloodbath!"

"You are insane! You are ruthless! You are not better than Leila!"

In response, the swordswoman unsheathed the katana and pointed it at the throat of her interlocutor.

"Don't you dare compare me to her anymore!" She hissed, threatening.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this pleasant chat but ... Can you tell me where we are headed?" Kate intervened.

"Paris." Ashley replied.

"Very well ... Next stop, Paris!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Arrival to Paris.**

**Paris, 9.35 pm**

The jet with Ayano's group on board was about to land at Jean d'Arc international airport (in honor of the Orleans maiden who lived in the fifteenth century, who had raised France's fortunes in the Hundred Years War). The swordswoman looked out the window, observing the lights of the city and the airport.

"The city of lights ..." Ashley said, sitting next to her.

The girl looked at him for a few seconds and then fixed her gaze in front of her.

"How did it get hold of it?" She asked.

"Of what?"

"Of the ... Apple."

"I don't know anything specific."

"Then tell me something inaccurate."

"There are those who say it comes from the Hoya forest, in Transylvania. Circulating ... Strange rumors about it. On the forest, I mean."

"Voices?"

"It appears that paranormal phenomena and UFO sightings occur. But since I never set foot in that place, I don't know how true it is. "

"I understand…"

"I was thinking ... Once we landed what will we do?" Yukiya asked.

"We must make contact with Oscar Hammel, leader of the Revolutionary Brigades. If we join him we will have more chances of getting to Leila. "

"True…"

Ayano snorted and turned around. A short distance from her sat Sophie, who looked out the window. Their eyes met for a few seconds, then the scientist returned to look at the landscape.

_She is still angry about the massacre I committed ... And I can't blame her. How many people will I have killed? Certainly more than 1000. And most of them were unarmed civilians, not enemy soldiers._

She looked at her hands.

_I should feel guilty for the countless lives that I have destroyed, instead I feel nothing ... Is it because of the brew?_

She wondered, then shook her head.

_Needless to ask myself certain questions._

* * *

After a few minutes the plane landed on a secondary landing strip, stopping after a short journey.

"We're on the ground." Kate announced.

_Thanks for the information, obvious captain._

Ayano thought.

"Now what do we do?" Ashley asked.

"We have to split up, at least for the moment." The swordswoman replied.

"Split up?"

"Exact. If my calculations are correct, European soldiers will come here soon, ready to kill us. We will meet outside the airport. Are we intended? "

"Understood."

"Then let's move."

* * *

When we got off the aircraft, they scattered. The last to leave was Sophie, just in time to take refuge in a hangar and see a group of soldiers approaching the jet with the assault rifles pointed.

_My god ... I did it just in time. I'd better sneak away from here if I care about my life._

She thought, taking a sigh of relief.

"Good evening, doctor."

That voice froze the blood in her veins. Slowly, she turned her eyes to meet Leila's, who stared at her threateningly. She immediately panicked, starting to back away.

"Stay away from me! I won't fall into your power again!" She screamed, frightened.

"No, it won't happen!"

Having said that she started to attack her with the scepter but Ashley jumped on her and began to beat her. Sophie instead took advantage of the situation to escape. At some point the young former knight took out his gun and prepared to shoot her in the head.

"No! Mercy!" The blonde begged.

Ashley prepared to pull the trigger but was mowed by the bursts fired by the soldiers. Struck to death, he collapsed lifeless on his missed victim.

"Take it off me!" The blonde girl ordered.

The soldiers obeyed and moved the corpse aside. Leila got up and when she saw one of her subordinates brandishing the scepter, she tore it from her hand exclaiming:

"You mustn't touch it!"

"Yes, majesty!" Replied the soldier, intimidated.

The blonde looked at him threateningly, then said:

"There is another one! Divide and find it!"

"Yes, majesty!"

Having said that, the soldiers parted ways.

* * *

Sophie ran across the slopes until she reached the control tower. She leaned them against her back against a wall. She needed to rest.

_Damn ... Where will the others go?_

She wondered, looking around.

Suddenly someone came up behind her and put a hand on her mouth, scaring her. She tried to free herself but a known voice said to her:

"Be calm ... Nobody wants to cut your throat."

Once free, she turned and saw Ayano staring at her, serious.

"Where's Ashley?" She asked.

"It saved my life, and almost killed Leila. But the soldiers prevented him and murdered him."

"It will take more than a gun to kill that damned witch ... It will take great power." The Japanese said.

"We have this!" Said the scientist, pulling the password sheet out of her lab coat pocket.

"It's useless."

"Don't be silly!"

"That password only opens access to the building's IT systems."

That said, she opened the saddlebag containing the infusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Guiding spirits know things we don't know. If I go to them they will instruct me. "

She took a sip.

"Be on your guard!" She warned her, before closing her eyes and finding herself in the dreamlike dimension.

As she wandered inside she heard the voice of her mother in her head saying:

_Why did you come back to this place?_

_I cry for you, my daughter!_

_Don't you understand that you are now lost?_

_You challenged me! You ignored my will! I can't forgive you!_

She did not answering, continuing to run. After a few minutes he came across a bear with black fur and gigantic dimensions that had been pierced by some spears.

_Now I have to be a veterinarian too ... Well, let's get busy._

She think.

She thus activated the flight of the crow and, not without difficulty, removed the spears from the animal's body. The latter dissolved and another bear appeared in its place, this time of normal size. Like the wolf and the crow, it too literally entered her. When she came to, she was lying on the asphalt, and Sophie was kneeling beside her.

"You were feverish. What happened to your eyes?" The latter asked.

"What are you talking about?"

The scientist then handed her a mirror; Ayano took it and looked in the mirror. Then she understood: her eyes, which normally and should have been pink, had taken on an abnormal color, becoming red like blood.

_It must be an effect of the infusion ..._

She think.

"It's nothing."

She stated, standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Better ... Now what do we do?"

"It seems obvious to me ... We go out of the airport and look for Oscar Hammel."

"And what about the others?"

"At this hour they can be who knows where ... Maybe we'll find them later. But the priority is to stay alive. "

"True…"

"So let's move, the sooner we get out of here the better."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Confidences and tensions.**

Once they climbed over the airport fence, the two women started looking around for some vehicle to use to reach the city.

"Well, we're out of the airport. But now how do we get to town?"

"It seems obvious to me, we get a means."

"Okay, but try to be careful. The special forces are still present in the area, and if they locate us we are dead!"

Ayano started to answer her but the lights of a pair of headlights and a horn put her on alert. She turned and saw a bus stopped nearby.

"Quick, get on board!" Urged the driver, who was none other than Kate.

Obviously the two girls did not have it repeated and went on board, where they also found Yukiya.

"Take a seat, young ladies. This trip is offered to you by the Yukiya-Kate Bus Company!" The latter said jokingly.

After sitting down, they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where did you get this vehicle?" Asked the swordswoman.

"In a parking lot nearby." Meryl replied.

"Fine, but where are we going now?"

"I really have no idea ..."

"For now let's get out of here, we'll decide along the way."

After a while the bus started. Ayano settled into the seat better and looked out the window.

_What powers will I have obtained from the bear?_

She wondered, looking at one hand.

_Well, the best way to find out is to test them in battle ... There is no other solution._

* * *

Yukiya ... your name is that, isn't it?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Where are you from?"

"From the Amsterdam ghetto."

" The place where you born and raised?"

"Yes, like many others, including Ryo and Ayano."

"It wasn't your easy life, right?"

"It was a nightmare. We lived in misery, the Europeans discriminated against us."

"I know how it feels."

"This is not true ... You have never been discriminated against for your ethnicity, nor have you ever lived in poverty. Your appearance is proof of this."

"But I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a husband ... Takeru, your compatriot. My great love."

"And what happened to him?"

"He was in a coma because of a bad brainwave experiment. Leila…" She clenched her hand into a fist, nervous.

"What did she do?"

"It forced me to unplug it. She said he would never recover and that his agony was not worth prolonging."

"And you didn't object?"

"She controlled my mind through the apple. I could not object in any way."

"Terrifying, when your mind is maneuvered by another person."

"Yeah..."

"And now you want to take revenge?"

"Obviously ... I won't have peace until Leila has exhaled her last breath!"

"Has it always been like this?"

"No ... Before, she was a altruistic and courageous girl with a noble soul. But ever since she got hold of that scepter she has become ... A kind of monster."

"You could have persuaded her to get rid of the scepter."

"What do you think I did? But she didn't pay attention to me! She was obsessed with that scepter!"

"I'm not surprised, from what I understand it allows you not only to control the minds of others but also to kill a person in an instant."

"And that's good in your opinion?"

"It depends on who owns the scepter."

"Wrong answer! That object corrupts anyone who owns it, regardless of its nature. It is extremely dangerous."

"Do you have much longer with these speeches?" Ayano asked them, evidently annoyed.

"Look, nobody forces you to listen." Said the scientist.

"My ears force me."

"Well, you can always tap them!"

"Now don't start again you two!" Kate scolded.

The two women glared at each other for a while, then looked away from each other.

"This is not the time to slaughter each other, Leila is the enemy! If she were here she would laugh at you! "She added.

At those words the swordswoman assumed a dark expression.

_I will kill her ... And after doing it I will take the apple!_

She think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In a safer place.**

**Paris, 11 p.m.**

After an hour's journey, the bus with the Ayano group on board arrived in Paris, capital of Europia and fifth most populous city in Europe with its 2,229,621 inhabitants. One of the first things the swordswoman noticed was a large pyramid-shaped building that stood out in the sky.

"What is it?" She asked, amazed.

The others looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"But where have you lived on Pluto so far?" Sophie asked.

"Ayano ... Did you really not see anything beyond the ghetto where we were forced to live?" Yukiya asked in turn.

"Just answer my question!"

"That is the great pyramid of Paris, the palace wanted by Leila to reside there. It is the largest building in the world, as well as the most monitored." Explained the scientist.

"Why build such a building?"

"Leila had no intention of residing in the Elysée, home of the old republican government. She wanted a new building, suitable to represent the new European order established by her."

"Tell me about that building. I need all the information I can if I want to move freely."

"The pyramid is immense. The side atrium houses the empress' private zoo, contains animal species from all over the EU. The roof is made up of an immense stained glass window. Ah, there is also a balcony on the facade of the building, from where Leila harps the people gathered in the courtyard, thousands of people can gather there. "

"What about security measures?"

"Around the pyramid there is an electrified fence. Both around it and inside there are armed soldiers and surveillance cameras, on each floor. The rebels have tried several times to assault her but have been massacred."

"It's not a problem, I can get around the defenses thanks to my invisibility."

"Don't be reckless ... Just one mistake, one single mistake, and you're dead."

"I know."

"For this we need a plan. A good plan."

"Miss Randall!" The driver called.

"What is it, Kate?"

"There is a girl who gestures for us to stop."

"Pull straight, we have no time to waste!" Ayano intervened.

"Hey ... Kate is an employee of mine, she just answers me!" Sophie warned her.

"Oh, sorry doctor!"

Sophie looked at her nervously, then turned to the driver:

"Stop, and let's see what she wants."

"Ok ..."

Kate pressed on the brake and, when the vehicle had stopped, opened the doors and turned to a girl with short red hair and light purple eyes:

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Excuse the trouble, miss! But I need a ride!"

"To go where?"

"At my house, I'm terribly late."

"I understand. Well, you have to go on foot, miss ... We are fully booked here."

"Won't you want to leave me on foot in this dark? Risk of having bad encounters!"

"Your problem, not mine."

"Come on, don't be rude! I'm just asking you for a ride home!"

"I apologize if I have not been clear, or if my words may have confused you. I don't want you to misunderstand me, so I'll tell you again. Go away!"

"Kate ..."

"What is it, Sophie?"

"Around the bus ..."

Surprised, the girl looked ahead and saw two shady figures standing in the middle of the road holding her with their submachine guns. Others were placed on the sides and behind the vehicle.

"I told you to go straight ..." Ayano exclaimed furiously.

"Keep your hands up! And don't make false moves!" The redhead ordered them.

The bus passengers, including Kate, obeyed.

The stranger got on board and carefully scrutinized the various faces that stared at her with a mixture of hatred, contempt and fear. At one point she exclaimed:

"Look who you see… Sophie Randall, the Hamburg butcher! We made bingo!"

"Now I no longer work for Leila, I joined the resistance!" Said the scientist.

"And do you expect me to believe you?"

"I can confirm that." Ayano said, standing up.

"Who are you?"

"Ayano Kosaka, I'm a Japanese."

"I'm Yukiya Naruse, as above."

"Ayano ... Of course! Your mother told me about you! I am Jean Rowe, a former British knight, now affiliated with the Revolutionary Brigades."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine ... Lower your weapons, boys! They are friends! "Jean stated.

Everyone obeyed.

"I guess you're here to see Oscar Hammel, right?"

"Quite right."

"I'll take you straight to him. Get off the bus and follow us."

Although hesitant, the quartet obeyed.

* * *

After a quarter of an hour's walk, Ayano's group, escorted by the rebels, arrived in view of a casino, whose sign was written:

ROQUETTE CASINO

It was a three-story white building. Once them enter the entrance, them will find yourself in a fast and crowded environment. Smartly dressed people played slot machines or roulette. As she looked around the amazed Ayano she was hit by a woman with long blond hair and nlue eyes, who was wearing a black suit.

"Sorry , " The woman asked.

"For nothing" Replied the swordswoman.

The blonde woman looked at her from head to toe, then said:

"You're an Eleven, right?"

"Japanese".

"What's your name?"

"Yuriko."

The woman thought for a few moments, then said:

"When the coincidence is said ..."

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm here at the casino with two friends, one of whom is called Yuriko. Here they are." She explained, pointing to a Japanese woman with long purple hair and eyes of the same color who wore a bright red evening dress, which highlighted her prosperous forms; next to her stood a blonde with long straight hair, blue eyes and lipstick on her lips, wearing a black evening dress.

"Ah, how careless! My name is Vladilena Balalaika, I come from Moscow."

"Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure."

"Ayano! Do you want to move? We don't have all the time! Jean scolded her, dragging her away.

As we dragged Ayano she took one last look at the Japanese woman in the red dress. She was beautiful, and certainly wealthy if she could afford to go to such a place. She must have been a tourist or the wife of some diplomat because the eleven residents of Europe were ghettoized and barely able to get by. Some resorted to thefts, others to prostitution. Once reunited with the rest of the group (who had prudently hidden their weapons) Ayano was driven to a secluded corner, where there was a poster depicting Empress Leila with the background of the european flag. Jean pushed it aside, revealing a hidden button she pressed. After a few seconds, a section of the floor opens, revealing a staircase that descends downwards.

"Let's move." The redhead urged them.

* * *

Going downstairs they found themselves in a room with a floor and metal walls, where various people roamed. At the bottom of it was an elevator.

"We'll get there faster using that." Explained their guide.

"Hi, Jean! Who are these? "Asked a girl with long red hair tied in a tail and green eyes.

"Hi to you, Malty ... They are here to see Oscar."

The redhead looked at them suspiciously, then asked:

"Isn't that Sophie Randall, Leila's henchman?"

"Now stay with us, so you can trust her."

At those words Malty was darkened.

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost my younger sister, killed by Leila's soldiers!"

"This time you can, I guarantee for her." Ayano intervened.

"I don't know you, little girl ... And the guarantee of a stranger, even if Japanese, is worth as much as the garbage."

"Then let me guarantee it."

Everyone turned and saw a boy with short blue hair and eyes of the same color.

"Akito ..." Malty called him.

"Follow me, I'll take you to him." He invited them.

"Do I have to come too?"

"Exactly, Jean. He wants to see you."

* * *

Once in the elevator Akito hit the button to reach the fourth floor (which was also the last one).

"Please, don't turn to Oscar unless he speaks to you first, avoid looking directly. I've been clear?"

"Very clear."

Sophie replied, preceding Ayano.

Upon reaching their destination, the sextet crossed a corridor until it stopped in front of a white metal door. Then Akito knocked.

"Come in!" Said a voice.

The boy entered, closely followed by his accomplice and the quartet. Oscar Hammel, a young man with short gray hair and green eyes who wore an officer uniform and a pair of glasses, was seated at a desk. To his right was a shelf with some books; to his left was a hanger; behind him, hung on the wall, was a portrait. Initially the man was fumbling with a PC, then he looked up and gave a benevolent smile to the new arrivals.

"Jean ... Akito ... Who are our guests?"

"They are…"

"I am Ayano Kosaka, he is Yukiya Naruse; we were affiliated with Klaus Warwick's cell. Sophie and Kate should already know them." The swordswoman intervened, earning a glance from Akito.

"I understand…"

He laced his fingers together and stared at the new arrivals.

"Let's start with you, Sophie… Until yesterday you were a loyal follower of Leila, now I find you lined up on our side. What convinced you to change barricade?"

"I simply realized that I was supporting a ruthless and bloodthirsty tyranny that had plagiarized my mind. Now I am back to myself, and I want to contribute to its end."

"I see ... Ayano, I've heard of you. You relied on the European army first in Amsterdam and then in Hamburg ... And you also killed General Smilas. Someone like you would be of great help to the people. "

"My goal is to kill Leila, the rest is not about me at all." The girl said.

"We will never defeat Leila without the support of the people of the Europia." Said the bespectacled man.

"And how will we get their support?"

"By unmasking Leila, revealing her abject nature behind the propaganda."

"How?"

"By spreading the evidence I have accumulated over the years via the Internet, thanks also to spies infiltrated in court environments. As soon as the citizens realize how rotten and corrupt her government is, they will rise up en masse."

"And if people fight with us, a new leader will replace Leila."

Oscar stared at her severely.

"This nation must be ruled by the people!"

"Of course ..." She replied.

"When are you planning to start?" Yukiya intervened.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Not before?"

"At noon Leila will give a live television speech. We have to understand what her intentions are. "

"I am a professional hacker, I could be useful to you."

"You're enlisted, boy."

"Thank you, sir."

"As long as the Pandora's Box operation has not been implemented, you will stay here."

"What exactly does it consist of?"

"Simple, Madame Sophie ... Once the people rise, we will assault the pyramid and put an end to tyranny."

"I want to be the one to kill her!"

"Have patience, Ayano. You can do it tomorrow."

"But how can you be sure that people will stay with us?"

"Already now the discontent is quite high…. Europe is an erupting volcano, a powder keg ready to explode. It will be enough to throw a sulfur in it to cause the explosion. "

"What is the cause of this discontent?"

"Corruption, racism, repression of dissent ... Are you enough? By now many citizens, in their hearts, hate the empress. She has lost support from the masses."

"I see ... By the way, could you tell us about our rooms? It's late, and I'd like to sleep."

"Gladly ... Akito, accompany our guests to their respective rooms."

"Yes, sir."

The boy left the room, followed closely by Ayano's group.

* * *

Back in the corridor Akito led the upstairs quartet, which housed the dormitories.

"You will sleep there. Please don't disturb our affiliates." He warned them.

"Count on it." Kate replied.

"So see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Upon entering the front door, they saw 100 beds arranged in rows of 4 each. They were all occupied by boys and girls, both European and Japanese; everyone was asleep.

"Let's find our beds, and be careful not to make any noise." Sophie said softly.

"Here they are!" Kate exclaimed, pointing to four empty ones.

"So good night and try to sleep well. Tomorrow will be a very long day ... "

The four of them settled in their places, after which they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What a surprise!**

The first thing Ayano heard on waking up was a series of shouts and curses. Alarmed, her eyes widened, and she sat up on the bed. What she saw made her whiten: Sophie was surrounded by a tumultuous crowd, which had hostile intentions.

"You are Sophie, Leila's guard dog!" Said a Japanese woman with long brown hair, eyes of the same color and pink lipstick on her lips.

"You really have a lot of courage to introduce yourself among us, you dirty murderer!" Said a boy with short gray hair and red eyes who kept his arms folded.

"I don't work for Leila anymore!" Said the scientist.

"This makes no difference! You have your hands stained with the blood of countless innocents, both Japanese and European."

"Please calm down! Dr. Randall was not in herself! The real culprit is Leila!" Kate intervened.

In response, the brunette slapped her and pushed her aside, then unsheathed a dagger.

"You will pay for your crimes, how true it is that my name is Fujiko Mine!"

"Hey, calm down now!" Yukiya tried to stop her.

"And who are you?" She asked abruptly.

"You can't kill her! She…"

"You're Japanese, aren't you?"

"What's this got to do with it?"

"I asked you if you're Japanese!"

"Yes and then?"

"Do you know how many of us died because of this slut? Do you have any idea what cruel experiments our countrymen subjected? I know, because I went there! They threw me into tanks of cold water and then fished out at regular intervals and measure my temperature. If it weren't for Oscar I would surely have died! And guess who conducted the experiments? This cursed witch! For her I was nothing more than a laboratory cavy, without feelings or emotions!"

Having said that, he pushed her to the ground and prepared to stab her, while the rest of them pawed to lynch her.

"They want to kill her! HELP IT!" Kate shouted, frightened, turning to Ayano.

The girl concentrated, raised her hands to the sky and clapped them on the floor, generating a shock wave that threw the attackers away, throwing them into the air or against the walls.

"Sophie, come near me!" She ordered.

The scientist, frightened, got up and slung next to her.

"I will not allow you to harm this woman. She is the key to getting to Leila, I need her alive. If you touch it with a single finger I kill you!"

And to make the threat more concrete, she unleashed the katana.

"What's going on here?" Oscar asked, as soon as he entered the room.

"These psychopaths tried to kill me!" Sophie exclaimed, looking around.

"She's a criminal, we don't want her here!" Fujiko said furiously.

"But she will stay anyway ... She will help us to conquer the great pyramid of Paris. Ergo, I order you to leave her alone! I've been clear?"

Fujiko was about to retort in a contemptuous tone, but simply nodded.

"Especially for you, Kaworu Nagisa!"

The boy crossed his arms, then replied:

"If it's so important, I'll endure it ... At least for now."

"Very well ... You four, follow me. We have to fix the final details of the plan, and we will do it in front of a hearty breakfast."

Looking at his watch he added:

"It's 8:23 ... Leila's speech is less than 4 hours."

Meanwhile Ayano thought, pleased:

_So this is the power of the bear ..._

* * *

Oscar led Ayano and her friends to his office. On the desk stood five cups of steaming coffee and a tray with chocolate croissants.

"Please serve yourself." He invited them.

Obviously the quartet did not pray and began to have breakfast.

"I ask you to excuse the aggressive attitude of my followers. Unfortunately many of them have suffered severe losses or abuse from the Leila regime." He explained to his guests.

"I don't blame them ... I lost two friends and my mother after all because of Leila." Ayano said.

"Today you will have the opportunity to avenge them, I guarantee you." He promised her.

"I'm sure."

"But what will the plan to assault the pyramid consist of?" Yukiya asked.

"After we have published evidence of Leila's bad governance on the internet, the people will rise. Revolts will light up across the continent, including Paris. Leila will be forced to have all available units intervene, including those guarding the pyramid. The building will remain unattended, and we could enter without problems ... Obviously after turning off the power. "

"A good plan." Kate congratulated.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kate. Changing the subject ... What do you think of breakfast? "

"Really delicious!" She replied, biting a croissant.

"Happy to know."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse me for bothering, sir, but we have caught a suspicious individual who was hovering near the casino." A woman with long blue hair and black eyes informed him.

"Bring her in, Misato."

The woman stepped aside, letting in a colleague of hers with short blond hair and green eyes, pointing the gun at the temple of a girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes. When Ayano saw her for a short time she did not have a heart attack.

"Cana!"

She exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: In the kitchen.**

"Cana!"

"Do you know this woman, Ayano?" Oscar asked.

"She worked as a nurse at a hospital where I had taken refuge with some friends."

She approached her, staring at her with hatred.

"Before dying Kikyo had revealed to me the presence of a spy in the hospital ... It's you, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Do you have any idea how many innocents died because of you?"

"What?"

"European Special Forces killed everyone at the hospital ... Only I was saved because Tasman had sent me to the nearby town to shop."

"It is not possible. They promised me they wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Well, they lied to you! And now just give me a good reason not to kill you!"

Having said that, she unlined the hidden blade.

Cana reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a photograph of a man with short orange hair and blue eyes.

"They kidnapped my father, and threatened to kill him if I didn't work for them as a spy."

In response, Ayano cut her throat, letting her fall agonizingly to the ground.

"It's not a valid excuse ... Too many innocent lives have been destroyed because of your long tongue!"

Having said that, she stuck the blade into her skull, tearing the brain and causing it to die instantly.

"It wasn't necessary to kill her!" Yukiya exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, instead ... Also because she would have warned the European army of this base. There would have been another bloodbath."

"We could have held her here!"

"An extra mouth to feed? We don't need it!"

"One moment, Ayano ... I remind you that I manage this place!" Oscar warned her sternly.

"And who says otherwise?"

"Forget it…. Misato, Ritsuko, get rid of the body. You four can go, but stay available."

* * *

The first to leave the office was Ayano, followed closely by her friends.

"Ayano!" Yukiya called her.

She turned, staring at him seriously.

"What do you want?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why? I do not understand!"

"I want to know why you behaved that way!"

"You heard it too, it seems to me. She was guilty of the hospital massacre! She couldn't go unpunished!"

"The Ayano I know would never have killed a defenseless person!"

"Defenseless or not, she betrayed everyone's trust, condemning them to death in addition!"

"Her father was being held hostage, what would you have done?"

"It is stupid to sacrifice dozens of people to save just one."

"Even if that person is your father?"

"I don't intend to continue this discussion."

That said, he turned and went on her way.

_But what happened to her? I don't recognize her anymore!_

The boy thought, amazed.

"Do you wonder why she slaughtered that girl? Did you forget the massacre at the airport? Hundreds of people killed!" Sophie told him.

"I think it's the fault of the brew ... It has changed its behavior. That's why her mother scolded her when she found out she had drunk it."

"We have to stop her from taking it again, at any cost. Have I been clear?"

"Yes, doctor."

Meanwhile Ayano continued to walk straight down the corridor. She didn't even know where she was headed. She had no desire to return to the dormitory, especially after the magic number she had put in place just before. She had saved Sophie, but had attracted the hostility of many and feared they could play a bad shot at any time.

_Yukiya is a idiot ... He doesn't realize that it's foolish to treat enemies with gloves._

She thought, disgusted.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell to the floor with her butt.

"Oh sorry! Did you hurt yourself?" A female voice asked.

She looked up, crossing it with that of a girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and a decidedly abundant breast, who wore a striped purple t-shirt, and a pair of cream-colored trousers with white shoes.

"I'm fine." She replied simply.

The blonde gave her hand and helped her to get up.

"My name is Shizuka Marikawa. And you?"

"Ayano Kosaka."

"I saw you in action in the dormitory before. How did you manage to do that trick? "

"It's not a trick, but a power."

"You were very brave to defend your friend."

_Stupid whore ..._

Ayano thought, annoyed.

"I have no time to waste with a bitch with dyed hair and breasts redone, let me pass!"

Shizuka smiled, then suddenly took Ayano, pushed her against the wall and grabbed her by the throat, starting to choke her.

"You shouldn't have said that ... Both my hair and breasts are 100% natural!"

Taken by surprise, the swordswoman tried to free herself but the hand that held her neck was like steel, she felt suffocated.

"Come on, Ayano! Apologize to her! "Yukiya urged her.

The girl tried to say something but could not, the grip on her throat was too strong.

"So ... So..."

"How do you say? I haven't heard… "Shizuka said.

"SORRY!" Ayano shouted, with all the breath he had in her lungs.

The blonde smiled satisfied, then let go. Yukiya, Sophie and Kate were immediately at her side.

"Did you really have to offend her?" The latter asked.

"I apologized to her, okay? Let's go!"

" Where do we go?"

"I have no idea. I want to visit this place a little."

"As you want…"

The quartet resumed their journey, reaching the elevator.

"What plan are we going on?" Sophie asked.

"I'd say the second." Kate replied.

"Then let's move."

* * *

When they reached their destination, Ayano's group got out of the elevator and went to the right, finding themselves in the kitchens, where a great movement was going on.

"What are you doing here? Strangers can't come in!" Said a boy with short red hair and yellow eyes.

"Sorry, we were just taking a look." Ayano explained.

The boy snorted, then asked:

"You're new to here, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"I suspected it. Anyway, I'm Sōma Yukihira, the chef."

"I am Ayano Kosaka, and they are Yukiya, Sophie and Kate."

"Nice to meet you. Have you recently joined?"

"We work with your organization."

"Excellent, always an extra help is convenient."

"When will lunch be ready?"

"Noon on the dot. To eat you will have to go to the canteen, which is to the left of the corridor."

"Thanks for the information, now we have to go."

"You're welcome, see you next time!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Declaration of war.**

Noon came, and Ayano's group reached the base canteen; it was located in a large room, dotted with tables where diners sat, chatting and eating. The room was packed. On the back wall was a large-screen TV, which broadcast an entertainment program, Those of Wednesday.

"Okay, we're in the canteen. But where do we sit now?" Kate asked.

Sophie looked around for a free table, until she saw one, where Oscar and Shizuka were. The latter saw them and invited them to sit down.

"We are lucky, here is one!" She exclaimed, pointing with her finger.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's sit down." Yukiya said.

The four reached the table and sat down on it.

"Take a seat, friends. I'm going to get lunch for everyone."

That said Oscar got up from the table and went to the counter.

"I was convinced he was having lunch in his study." Sophie said.

"A true commander must be in contact with his soldiers if he does not want dangerous barriers to be created." Shizuka explained.

"Wise words. Can I ask you a curiosity?"

"Go ahead, doctor."

"How come your hair is blonde?"

"I took them from my father, a European."

"So you're a half-breed?"

"Exact. Half Japanese and half European."

"How old are you?"

"27."

"A 1993."

"Exact."

"Tell me about you."

"I am the daughter of Jacques Sarkozy, a European diplomat residing in Japan, and Kaede Marikawa, who worked as a maid in his residence. When she found out she was pregnant, she fired her."

"Why?"

"Because he was a married man, and if the matter had leaked, a scandal would have broken out that would have ruined his marriage and his political career."

"And then?"

"My mother tried to find another job, but in the conditions she was in, nobody was willing to hire her. So he decided to remarry with a childhood friend of her, a certain Sanzo Aoyama, whose family was wealthy. In this way we would have lived in well-being. "

"Then?"

"Unfortunately, I have few memories of my childhood left… And if I try to go beyond 1999, it is total darkness. A visit to the zoo, A trip to Nara, a school play. These and a few other memories remain in my mind. "

"Didn't your foster family look at you with hostility?"

"No ... They found me simply bizarre, with that blond hair. But I was well liked."

"Go on." The scientist urged her.

"My life continued normally until August 2010, when Britannia invaded and annexed Japan, renaming it Area 11. Then the trouble started, and it was very big trouble: my family was deprived of everything and locked up in the Shinjuku ghetto. We stayed there for 7 years, living in misery. then my family members were killed by Clovis' troops, and I was forced to flee first to Hamada, from where I embarked for Busan, in the Chinese Federation; from there, after a long journey through Manchuria, Mongolia, Siberia and Russia I came to Europe. "

"And once there they interned you in a ghetto."

Shizuka nodded.

"I traveled halfway around the world to find myself at another ghetto ... Destiny does not lack a sense of irony."

Meanwhile Ayano looked at her in surprise.

_I misjudged her ..._

She think.

She thought her one of those frivolous all tits and no brains, instead she is a strong and courageous girl.

"When did you join the Revolutionary Brigades?"

"Shortly after Leila's accession to the throne. You know, that girl disappointed me: I was one of those who heard her speech, while Europe was on the brink of the abyss, due to the British advance and insurrections that broke out everywhere. I thought she was a hero, however when she established an absolute monarchy, discriminating against us Japanese ... I was disappointed."

"I understand you ..." Kate said.

"Here is lunch, my dear guests!" Oscar announced, approaching the table with a tray on which there were plates of pasta and bacon, which he placed on the table.

"To you!"

"Thanks, commander!"

"Please, Shizu."

"We connect live with the Great Pyramid." A female voice announced from the screen.

Everyone turned in that direction and saw an inscription that read:

SPEECH IN EUROVISION OF HER MAJESTY LEILA BREISGAU

After a short initial, the figure of Leila appeared, in uniform, sitting on her throne, looking straight ahead with a proud expression.

"Citizens of Europia! I introduce myself to you with humility. Every time I look at these immense lands, I see each of you suffer. Yes, suffer! And fight for a better life, a better future, a better Europe. Each of you sacrifices yourself, sacrifices itself for this great nation, for freedom! Therefore I humbly tell you: your sacrifice gives me strength. And do not suffer in vain!"

She paused and then resumed:

"I know that life is difficult: war ravages, famines, crimes. Burdens imposed by Oscar Hammel's seditious followers! But we, we have a great purpose that unites us and elevates us above all these difficulties. For us the repression of these rebels is nothing but the taste of the banquet to come! Citizens! Here in front of you, I feel the two billion European hearts beating in my chest. This is why I want to announce a new, big project. We are gathering huge armies. We are training powerful armies. We will soon wage war against our real enemy: Britannia!"

She took another pause. Everyone in the room was silent and listened carefully.

"We will invade their lands and irrigate them with their blood. We will use the British arms to cultivate our fields, work in our factories, on our construction sites; we will make those people our slaves. You will all profit from the sweat of their foreheads! Our nation will rise to its role. The most important role. We are the strongest empire, we are the Europia empire!"

"Damned bitch!" Yukiya shouted, while those around him erupted in louder and louder curses and curses.

"Do she really want to invade Britannia? But is she out of her mind?" Shizuka wondered.

"She can do it, she've already defeated it once." Oscar reminded her.

"Yes, but then she was supported by the United Federation of Nations, now she is alone! And then you forgot when the British tore us vast territories, reducing us to impotence?"

"In any case, her objectives are clear, at least for me: she wants to kill the empress Nunnally and unite in her person the crowns of Britannia and Europia, so as to give life to the Empire of Euro-Britannia and extend her dominion over half of the world. And it won't stop there, it won't stop ... It won't stop until it conquers the entire globe." Sophie explained.

Oscar Hammel took off his glasses and, dark in the face, said:

"We have to act quickly ... Yukiya and Sophie, after lunch you two will go to the computer room. You will have to disseminate the evidence contained on this CD on the web." He said, showing them the object in question.

"Once the riot breaks out, you Sophie will have to turn off the pyramid current. Once this is defeated by Ayano soldiers, she will enter the building and kill Leila. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, now we can eat."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Preparations for the insurrection.**

After lunch Ayano's group split up: Sophie and Yukiya went with Oscar to begin the Pandora's Box operation, while the swordswoman, together with Shizuka and Kate, reached the first floor, where there was a well-stocked library. To manage it was a girl with long red hair and eyes of the same color, who wore glasses.

"Good afternoon." She greeted them, adjusting her glasses.

"Hello." Ayano replied.

"Are you here to get some books?"

"Yup."

"Choose as well, but remember to bring them back when you are done reading. By the way, I'm Karin Uzumaki. "

_But who asked her?_

Kate wondered as she made her way to the shelves, imitated by the others.

* * *

Once out of the room the trio walked along the corridor; each of them had taken a different book: Ayano had taken The Travels of Marco Polo, Shizuka A study in blue by Émile Gaboriau while Katea had opted for René Barjavel's La guerre des mondes.

"Where are we going to read them now?" Asked the swordswoman.

"Not in the dormitories, they'll be packed by now." Kate said.

"Yeah, and I can't read if there is confusion."

"How about the casino? It is open only in the evening, here at this time there is no one. "The blonde suggested.

"For me it's fine ... What do you say, Ayano?"

"Me too."

"Then it's decided, let's go!"

* * *

The casino was deserted, as they had imagined; they reached the roulette area and once there they began to read in absolute silence. About an hour must have passed when suddenly they were joined by Fujiko, who said:

"So this is where you got hunted! Your absence has alarmed everyone in the basement!"

"We were just looking for a quiet place to read in peace, is there any law that forbids it?" Ayano asked.

"You could at least warn, unconscious! I was afraid you were out!"

"Thoughtful ..."

"I don't care about you! But if someone were to see you near the casino they could discover the existence of our den, and in that case they would be volatile for diabetics."

"Would it be a quiz?" Shizuka asked, bewildered.

"They would be bitter cocks for our! Is that clear now?"

"Perfectly."

"Changing the subject ... How's Pandora's Box operation going?" Ayano asked.

"It's still going on, and it's going well. Information travels wildly and the outraged reactions of citizens are constantly increasing. If all goes well, in a few hours the people will rise. "

"Better…"

"You know, Oscar used the same tactic employed by Zero 2 years ago to start a riot in the Chinese Federation."

"The one that ended the government of the great eunuchs."

"Exactly, Ayano."

The girl smiled.

"I can't wait to go into action ... Leila will pay for all her crimes!" She said, licking her lips.

"Do you think you can do it?" Shizuka asked.

"Obvious…. I am an expert fighter, both with the KF and with the katana. That damned witch has no escape."

"I don't doubt it, but wait for the pyramid to be defenseless before you move."

"Gladly ... Waiting increases pleasure."

"Do you have any reason for a grudge against him?"

"In Amsterdam she killed a friend of mine, Ryo Sayama."

"I see ... Fujiko, do you have orders for us?" Kate asked.

"For now nothing, Oscar will warn you in person if he needs you."

"Then go back downstairs and let us read in peace."

Although annoyed, the woman obeyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Fatal duel.**

**4:08 pm**

Leila was in the throne room and had a grim expression on her face; in the last few hours a series of riots had affected the main cities of the empire: Madrid, London, Rome, Kinshasa, Athens, Cairo, Cape Town, Moscow, Tripoli, Kiev ... Even the capital itself was in the throes of rebellion. When they told her that the people were in full rebellion, she replied:

"The people? Who rebels? I am the people! I AM THE PEOPLE! I voted for the cause of freedom, don't they see it? I sacrificed years of my life for them, I defeated the British! I brought freedom, I! And now they rebel ... This is madness!"

_I bet there is Oscar Hammel's hand behind this matter ... Son of a bitch!_

She thought, furious.

The situation was so serious that she had to send her personal guards to the city; now she was alone, except for the servants (but simple servants could not keep up with the insurgents).

_I'd better get some fresh air._

She thought, heading for the roof of the pyramid.

* * *

At the same time Oscar was sitting in his office when he saw Ayano enter, with a serious expression on her face.

"The whole nation is ready to rise, at least we will bring down Empress Leila. I blindly believed in her when she fought the British ... Who would have said that? Now I would do anything to overthrow her. "He said, sorry.

"The same goes for me." She replied.

"The pyramid security systems are deactivated, and the building is unattended. You will be able to enter undisturbed and reach Leila. "

"I'm going now."

"Do you need support?"

"A well-armed team around the pyramid will have to prevent anyone from entering."

"You will have it."

* * *

Exiting the corridor she found Sophie, Kate and Shizuka in front of her.

"Are you going?" Asked the scientist.

She nodded.

"I will kill Leila, and put an end to this story."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"You have already done enough. Now it's my turn to act."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Shizu. And sorry for how I treated you at our first meeting, I was arrogant and rude. "

"You're forgiven." She said, winking at her.

"I'll see you when I'm done." That said, he started.

* * *

Leaving the casino, she looked around: columns of smoke rose from many sides and explosions and shootings were heard. Shee activated invisibility and began to head towards the pyramid. During the journey he was able to see for herself the clashes between the rioters and the army. Citizens shouted phrases like:

"Death to empress!"

"Let's fight for Hammel!"

"For our freedom!"

After half an hour of walking she decided to use the crow's flight to reach the building faster, located a short distance from the Eiffel Tower. Landed in front of it she thought:

_The showdown is imminent._

"Ayano Kosaka?" Asked a voice.

She turned and saw three armed men heading towards her. Instinctively she put her hand to the katana.

"My name is Maximilien Marat, head of the Brigades in this sector. Monsieur Hammel has warned me of your arrival."

"What's the situation?" She asked.

"We surrounded the building, but the guards don't show up. Evidently they must all be in town fighting the rebels. Some of our snipers stationed on the Tower saw a person on the roof of the pyramid ... Maybe she is the empress herself, but I ordered them not to shoot."

"In fact, it is up to me to kill her."

Having said that, she activated the crow's flight and, under the incredulous gaze of the trio, reached the roof of the pyramid. Here she saw Leila, turned away, looking at the city in rebellion; in one hand she wielded the scepter.

"Leila." She called her.

The blonde turned to her.

"Ah, it's you ..."

"Give me the apple and I'll let you live."

"Give you the apple?"

"She controls you."

"Ah, is that what you believe? I thought I'd check it out. I had never considered the hypothesis that he could control someone. But maybe it is."

"You have been corrupted by the power of the apple."

"Corrupt? Which brings us to an interesting question ... Would you like me to give you the apple to save my soul? Or would you like the apple all to yourself, to control the whole nation?"

"The people must govern."

Leila laughed maliciously.

"Let's not say nonsense! It's an absurd thought but ... Let's admit that I'm controlled by the Apple. Why would it be different for you?"

"Because I would use it for the good of all."

"Owning the apple is as much a burden as a fortune. Tell me: when you get up in the air do you feel like a slave to the people or do you want to become its mistress?"

"The people want you to fall!"

The blonde smiled, mocking.

"You didn't answer my question ... I AM THE ONLY EMPRESS HERE!" She shouted, preparing to fight.

4 luminous spheres appeared around her dancing around her. Ayano activated invisibility and avoided an energy attack and then approached the mad empress and hit her with a punch on the face; Leila pushed her back through the apple. The bright spheres rose to 6, then multiplied, becoming 12. However, the swordswoman was always able to dodge them and hit her opponent, thanks to the powers acquired by the infusion.

"I WILL KILL YOU, FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She shouted, furious, before being rejected again.

Squeezed Leila pulled out her latest card: she created countless copies of herself to attack Ayano, but this swept them all away through the power of the bear. In doing so, however, she seriously damaged the stained glass window, which collapsed downstairs. Ayano managed to land unharmed thanks to the flight of the crow, while Leila ruined the ground. Looking around, the dark-haired girl realized that she was in the throne room; then he returned to focus on her enemy who, although wounded, took the apple, reached her throne and sat down on it. Then she took her last breath. Ayano looked at her with disgust, spat on the floor, then began to approach her, to steal the apple from her. As he walked he heard voices in her head; the first was from Ryo:

_Ayano, I died to drop Leila, but I implore you ... Don't get hold of the apple._

She ignored it and went on.

_My daughter, I am so afraid for you! Astral travel has change you, your search for the apple ceases, please!_

This time it was her mother who spoke to her, but even now she pulled straight.

Finally she heard her own voice saying:

_It's your chance! Get the apple! Take it! JUST DO IT!_

When she reached the corpse of Leila, she tore the artifact from her hand.

* * *

The first thing she felt was a dazzling light, followed by a thud. When she opened her eyes she realized that she and Leila (alive and well) were in a public park in Paris; it was evening. The two girls, facing each other, stared into each other's eyes. Initially Leila assumed an aggressive expression, immediately replaced by a sad face. She knelt down and picked up the apple, which had fallen near them.

"Leila ..." called the swordswoman.

The blonde stood up, turned and handed her the artifact.

"Take it ... Take it away, I don't want it!" She exclaimed, frightened.

"Nobody should have such power!" Ayano said.

"Throw it in the ocean ... Weight it down! And sink it into the deepest depths of the sea!"

Having said that, the blonde moved away. Ayano saw her run away, as if she wanted to put as much distance between her and the apple as possible.

_Now I remember everything ..._

She think.

**Flashback start**

Ayano was sitting on a bench in the Jardin Du Luxembourg, the largest public park in Paris; she was waiting for Leila to arrive, who asked her to meet her there for an unknown reason. It was around 9:30 in the evening.

_When she asked me to come here, she was very worried ... What will she want to talk to me about?_

She wondered.

At one point he saw her approach. When she stood before her she exclaimed:

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"Leila!"

"I have to face a new enemy! And I fear that I will succumb!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I need help!" She shouted, agitated.

"Maybe you should sit down and explain yourself better."

Leila nodded and sat down beside her.

"My God. I don't know what happens to me. I am prey ... of strange dreams. I am going crazy!"

"I didn't believe you the girl who lets herself be influenced by dreams."

"You don't understand ... You can't understand! They delude me with fantastic visions. In my dream I'm in Paris during the war."

She got up.

"Except that in my dream there is no war! I stay with my parents, who are still alive, and lead a normal student life. Happy and content. "

"It looks like heaven on earth."

"But they don't stop there: the peace I feel pushes me to ... Then dreams become ineffable. You are there too, Ayano. I think the visions come from this." She explained, extracting a golden metal sphere from a bag.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea ... It comes from the Hoia forest in Romania."

"I remember you went there for some archaeological excavations."

"Exact. It was inside an ancient tomb, where the mortal remains of Bayan, the first king of the Pannonian Avars, ruler of a kingdom extended from the Black Sea to the Danube river."

"I can see it?"

In response, Leila moved away from Ayano, clutching the object so that she could not touch it.

"You act strange."

"You are right. Blame the dreams that come from this sphere."

Ayano came over and touched the artifact, from which an intense light came.

**End flashback**

_So it was all a dream ... Ryo and my mother are alive, I didn't kill those people and Leila didn't become a cruel dictator. Well, thank goodness._

She thought, taking a sigh of relief.

At that point she put the apple in her pocket and went home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Undersea.**

The next day Leila was watching TV in her living room, when suddenly a voice called her:

"Leila!"

She looked up and saw Akito in the company of Oscar Hammel.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hammel has come to visit you."

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you ... In private."

"I leave you alone." The boy bowed and took his leave.

Oscar sat down on an armchair and said:

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

"There is no reason. To what do I owe your visit?"

"I'm afraid we're at a dead end ..."

"I'm afraid too ..."

"Can I suggest, Colonel Breisgau, that a republic certainly cannot survive in such a troubled world?"

Leila looked at him bewildered.

"I'm sorry?"

"The old republic has collapsed as much for Britannia's attacks as for internal ailments, as widespread corruption and inefficient bureaucracy. To prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again ... If we want the nation to thrive and become great, its weakness must be balanced from within by the strength of a powerful and charismatic personality, which would be ennobled in the eyes of the world if only it assumed the title of empress of Europe."

"And that personality should be me, right?"

"There is no better person than you. The people venerate you, and would gladly accept your coronation." The man said.

Leila snorted, then stood up and looked firmly at her interlocutor.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I think I can answer you in all honesty. Your proposal would cause the worst possible damage to my poor homeland. You could not have found a person less prone to your intrigues. For this I beg you: if you have respect for your homeland, for yourself and for posterity, and maybe even for me ... To throw these thoughts out of your mind, and never to confess, neither to yourself nor to anyone other, feelings of such nature. "

Hammel was silent for about a minute, then raised his hands in surrender:

"As you wish, I will not insist. Now sorry, but I have to go back to my duties."

"I wish you a good day." She greeted him coldly.

The man stood up, greeted militarily and left the room.

* * *

At the same time, a helicopter was flying over the Atlantic Ocean; on board was Ayano, who at one point said:

"Stop, here will be fine!"

"Ok!" Replied the pilot.

When he stopped, the girl opened the door and threw the apple into the sea; she watched her as she disappeared into the waves, without saying a word.

"Are we finished?" The man asked.

"Yes, now we can go back to Paris!" She replied, closing the door.

After a few moments the aircraft turned on itself and headed for the mainland.

END


End file.
